Coquille vide
by Garouf
Summary: Slash SSHP. Septième année à Poudlard, Voldemort mort, mangemorts morts, héros... morts ? Non. Vivants ? Pour qui sait voir, pas vraiment.
1. Chapitre 1

**Coquille vide**

Rating : M (anciennement R)

Pairing : SS/HP

Disclamer : Rien à moi sauf la dépression des personnages

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes) donc homophobes, s'abstenir. De plus, cette histoire sera assez sombre psychologiquement parlant et contiendra quelques scènes de sexe donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir aussi. Elles seront néanmoins assez longues à venir (les scènes de sexe, pas les âmes sensibles, lol) alors ne vous emballez pas.

Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour ma longue absence mais pour ceux qui s'inquiètent, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer mes deux autres fics, juste un peu de patience. Celle-ci est différente des miennes habituelles car écrite dans un moment de profond cafard et ça se ressent nettement (c'est un euphémisme) dans l'histoire. D'ailleurs il est rare que j'écrive à la première personne mais vu que j'écrivais pour me défouler... (ou plutôt me morfondre encore plus) Les chapitres seront également assez courts mais j'espère ainsi que l'histoire sera updatée plus souvent. Donc merci à Sab et Alex pour leurs réactions un brin enthousiastes (lol) et bonne lecture à tous.

- - -

**Chapitre 1 **

Je ne sais pas quand ça a commencé mais avant que j'en prenne réellement conscience, c'était déjà trop tard. Mes yeux semblent désormais animés d'une volonté propre, condamnés à ne plus le quitter et seul mon long passé d'espion me permet de ne pas me faire remarquer. C'est rapidement devenu une habitude, un réflexe. Une pulsion...

A chaque repas, chaque cours, chaque instant en sa présence, c'est la même chose. Il suffit qu'il apparaisse dans mon champ de vision et tout le reste devient flou. Et à chaque fois, ce vide. C'est comme si en l'observant, je devenais totalement anesthésié. Je ne ressens rien. Pas la moindre haine, pas la moindre palpitation, rien. A part peut-être une espèce de fascination morbide, il me laisse totalement indifférent. C'en est presque effrayant.

Pourtant...

Pourtant, je suis le seul à avoir remarqué. Même ses amis les plus proches ne voient rien. Il faut dire qu'il est devenu un excellent acteur. A le voir ainsi, discutant avec ses camarades et riant des plaisanteries stupides des adolescents de cet âge, il semble normal, insouciant, heureux.

Mais dès que les regards se détournent de lui, alors... plus rien. Ce gosse ne dégage plus rien. Comme une coquille vide, un pantin sans âme, un simple reflet de ce qu'il était avant. Aucune étincelle dans ses yeux, aucune émotion sur son visage, un mort-vivant dans le sens littéral du terme.

Depuis combien de temps n'est-il plus que l'ombre de lui-même ?

Sûrement depuis sa sixième année, depuis la mort de Black. Une blessure de trop pour un enfant qui en avait connu bien assez. Quoique... Même en ce temps-là, il dégageait bien plus de vie qu'aujourd'hui. Albus m'a dit un jour que ce qui avait permis à ce môme de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres était son courage et son humanité. Je pense qu'il avait tort. Visiblement, c'était plutôt la vengeance et la culpabilité.

Car depuis la chute de mon ancien maître, voyez ce qu'il est devenu. Voyez ce que _nous_ sommes devenus.

Ce qui tend à prouver que nous sommes assez semblables. C'était Voldemort qui nous permettait de tenir, de _vivre_ et maintenant... Notre héros national sombre ou a déjà sombré depuis longtemps et moi... Moi, je ne ressens plus rien. C'est tout de même ironique, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- - -

Un toussotement sur ma droite me fait reprendre pied dans la réalité. Dumbledore... Il sait. Et il sait que je sais. Pendant un court instant, son regard azur ne pétille plus derrière ses verres en demi-lune et cette vision aurait pu me faire peur s'il m'était encore possible de ressentir une quelconque émotion. Au lieu de ça, je me contente de le fixer avec indifférence.

J'adore cet homme. Honnêtement, c'est le type le plus exaspérant qui existe sur Terre mais contre toute logique, j'ai une certaine affection pour lui. Evidemment, il doit être le seul à en être conscient. Je n'ai jamais montré de signe qui lui aurait permis de réaliser ce que je ressentais mais il n'en a pas besoin.

D'ailleurs, j'ai essayé pendant des années de comprendre son secret d'omniscience mais en vain. Il s'agit d'Albus Dumbledore, et généralement ça suffit à tout expliquer.

« Severus. Vous ne refuseriez pas de tenir compagnie à un humble vieillard ce soir pour une tasse de thé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sourit mais son regard est aussi sérieux qu'en période de guerre. Et fatigué, d'une certaine façon... Ça me fait presque un choc de réaliser que pour la première fois depuis que je le cotoie, il me paraît faire son âge. Un vieillard... Naïvement, il m'était toujours apparu comme immortel, éternel. J'avais toujours pensé partir avant lui mais aujourd'hui je commence à en douter.

Pourtant, bien qu'un peu troublé, je ne réagis pas vraiment. Une boule d'angoisse bloquée en travers de ma gorge, je me contente d'hocher sèchement la tête et de détourner mon regard pour le laisser se poser sur... Potter, évidemment. Potter qui me fixe également mais ses prunelles vertes paraissent tellement vides que je pense qu'il ne me voit pas vraiment.

Néanmoins, pendant un infime instant, il m'a semblé... Non plus rien. Il détourne les yeux et sourit à ses amis de cet air insouciant qui me fascine. Comment réussit-il à passer aussi facilement d'un extrême à l'autre ? Un moment respirant le bonheur, et aussitôt plus rien. Moi-même, si je n'avais pas remarqué par hasard ses phases de vide intégral, je ne m'en serais jamais douté.

Pourtant, ce que j'ai vu un peu plus tôt dans son regard... C'était furtif mais ça m'a semblé tellement réel. De la terreur, du désespoir, de l'angoisse... Voilà ce qui semble le hanter et qu'il cache si bien au fond de lui, à tel point que même ses plus proches amis ne remarquent rien. S'il n'y avait pas eu notre passé commun assez tumultueux, j'aurais pu croire à un message qu'il m'aurait inconsciemment envoyé, un appel au secours.

Mais que ce soit le cas ou non, ça ne me concerne pas. Même cette sombre palette d'émotions au fond de cet océan couleur poison n'a eu aucun effet sur moi. A peine de la curiosité. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu me rendre aussi insensible pour que le sort de ce gosse me laisse à ce point indifférent. L'idée de lui venir en aide ne me traverse même pas l'esprit, je me contente de continuer à l'observer, de loin, silencieux. Un simple spectateur.

_Désolé Potter mais j'ai réglé ma dette il y a longtemps. Cette fois-ci, vous devrez vous en sortir tout seul._

- - -

« Entrez Severus », je l'entend m'appeler avant même d'avoir frappé à la porte.

Autrefois, je me serais dit un truc du genre : '' Je jure qu'un jour je parviendrai à prendre cet homme par surprise ''. Aujourd'hui, ça ne me semble plus vraiment important. En fait, rien ne me semble important désormais.

Je rentre calmement dans le bureau d'Albus et m'assied en silence dans le fauteuil qu'il me désigne.

« Alors mon ami, comment s'est passé votre journée ? », me demande-t-il joyeusement après un instant de silence. « Thé, café ? » Il me fixe, semblant attendre ma réponse alors que je sais qu'il tente simplement de lire en moi. Mais il est hors de question que je lui facilite la tâche alors je garde consciencieusement mon masque impassible. En fait, depuis quelques temps c'est devenu plus facile puisque ce masque est presque inutile.

« Journée normale. Café noir sans sucre, merci. », je lui répond par monosyllabe, comme d'habitude. Pourtant, ça semble le déstabiliser ce soir et j'hausse un sourcil devant la tristesse qui emplit soudain son regard. Un instant, je me demande vers qui est orientée cette peine : Potter ou moi ? J'imagine que la réponse est nous deux, vraisemblablement.

Pourtant, je ne mérite pas une telle réaction. Personnellement, je ne suis pas triste de l'état dans lequel je me trouve aujourd'hui. Je peux même affirmer que je me sens mieux désormais : pas de remords, pas de culpabilité, pas de haine, pas de violence. La société m'a pardonné, je me suis pardonné, la guerre est terminée, mon rôle est terminé, mon ardoise est effacée, mon passé est comme effacé. Une nouvelle vie, la liberté, tous les compteurs à zéro.

L'unique problème étant qu'ils sont visiblement décidés à rester à zéro. Si on peut considérer ça comme un problème bien sûr, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Mais Albus, St Albus, ne semble pas de cet avis. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il avait toujours tellement envie d'aider les autres. Toujours plein de bonnes intentions mais parfois, si maladroit. Certains le perçoient comme un manipulateur et d'une certaine façon je ne peux qu'agréer. Mais c'est simplement parce qu'il est persuadé que sa vision des choses est la meilleure pour tous. Il ne prend pas toujours en compte les opinions ou les envies des autres mais comment lui en vouloir...

« Mon garçon, je sui- »

« Je vais bien Albus alors venez en au fait »

J'ai préféré le couper avant qu'il n'entame une conversation qui ne nous mènera nulle part et qu'il persiste à rejouer sans arrêt. Il hésite et me jauge du regard, espérant sûrement un geste encourageant de ma part. Je ne lui en fais aucun et me contente de le fixer, imperturbable. Puis il prend une profonde inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage et se lance dans un de ces discours sans fin qui commence toujours par :

« C'est à propos d'Harry... »

Soupirant intérieurement d'un ennui profond, je sirote mon café en écoutant poliment. Aucune ruse dumbledorienne ne sera efficace aujourd'hui. Le sort de Potter ne me regarde plus et je n'ai aucune intention de m'en mêler. Je ne lui dois plus rien, autant à lui qu'à Albus. En fait, je ne dois plus rien à personne. Je suis libre. Sans attache. Et à cette pensée, je ne peux que retenir un ricanement amer au fond de ma gorge, portant silencieusement un toast aux morts qui me maintenaient en vie jusqu'ici.

- - -

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coquille vide**

Rating : M (anciennement R)

Pairing : SS/HP

Disclamer : Rien à moi sauf la dépression des personnages

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes) donc homophobes, s'abstenir. De plus, cette histoire sera assez sombre psychologiquement parlant et contiendra quelques scènes de sexe donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir aussi. Elles seront néanmoins assez longues à venir (les scènes de sexe, pas les âmes sensibles, lol) alors ne vous emballez pas.

Note de l'auteur : Voici le deuxième chapitre pour lequel vous n'avez pas eu longtemps à attendre pour une fois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier et que j'ai réussi à le faire aussi sombre tout en étant de meilleure humeur.

- - -

**Réponses aux reviews**

_Alex_ : Merci pour ton aide et encore une fois : VIVE MOI ! Je vais finir par paraître prétentieuse alors que pas du tout... Et tout ça par ta faute ;P (ah oui et merci pour la pub sur ton LJ, ça a plutôt bien marché lol) Et encore bon anniversaire, on va dire que ce chapitre est mon cadeau un jour en retard !

_Crystal d'avalon_ : Un happy end ? Je ne sais pas encore mais il y a de fortes chances que oui. Suivant mon inspiration pour la suite... En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Biz

_Fushicho_ : Voilà la suite tant attendue, en espérant qu'elle te plaira :) Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review

_Mnemesysfr_ : Mais quelle paresseuse... Tu ne te logues même pas pour envoyer une review ! Pas que ça change quoi que ce soit mais je me devais de réagir ;) En tout cas, merci de ta review et voici la suite (pour ce qui est de voir des yeux de Severus, je suis bien d'accord. En plus, je ne voyais pas vraiment comment faire passer toute cette apathie à la troisième personne, ça avait moins d'impact je trouve)

_Onarluca_ : Merci de ta présence à chaque chapitre et de tes reviews ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

_Vif d'or _: Tout comme Onarluca, merci d'être là à chaque update et de me laisser une review à chaque fois, ça fait chaud au coeur. C'est vrai que c'est très sombre et ça restera encore un bon moment comme ça mais ça devrait être un happy end normalement. Biz et bonne lecture.

_Edge_ : ... (Tu as la même réaction qu'Alexiel) ... (Je n'avais jamais reçu une review aussi constructive) ... (J'espère que la suite te laissera encore sans voix) ... (pas que j'ai quelque chose contre ta voix) ... (Voilà que je me marre toute seule) ... (Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi) ... (Merci quand même pour tes ... et j'espère que la suite te plaira)

_Crackos_ : Vi, c'est un peu triste j'avoue. Ce sera sûrement un happy end mais ça risque quand même d'être encore un peu sombre un bon moment. Donc préparez tous vos mouchoirs (lol) et bonne lecture !

_La rodeuse_ : Merci ! Pour la psychologie des personnages, ça va évoluer mais assez doucement. Je ne veux pas bâcler les choses en allant trop vite. Enfin bref, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira.

_Snapye_ : Oui, c'est à peu près passé. Merci de t'en inquiéter ! C'est vrai que souvent dans les fics, dès que Voldie est mort, tout le monde est heureux et oublie les mauvais moments vécus. Mais déjà dans le bouquin ils ont tous l'air un peu traumatisés avant même que les choses soient vraiment sérieuses, alors je pense qu'ils auront du mal à sortir psychologiquement indemnes de toute cette guerre. Surtout pour ceux dont la vie n'a tourné qu'autour de cette lutte comme Sev ou Harry, ou même Dumbledore. J'avais donc envie de montrer comment ils pourraient se sentir après tout ça. Ça y est, je me laisse emportée dès que le sujet m'intéresse :) Je préfère m'arrêter là avant de t'ennuyer et te souhaiter une bonne lecture. Merci pour ta review, biz

_Nardy_ : Merci Sandy ! Dire que je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de lire les derniers chapitres que tu as updaté... Mais merci pour cet enthousiasme ça fait bien plaisir. Et pour le courage, c'est pas ce qui manque. En fait, ce serait plutôt le temps qui fait défaut mais bon je fais avec. Quoiqu'il en soit, voici la suite en espérant que ça te plaira autant que le début. Biz

_Warriormeuh_ : Merci pour Sev, le pauvre je le fais souffrir... Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira !

_Oxaline_ : Wouaaaah, on pense à moi ! Comment ça me fait plaisir. Il faut croire que tu m'as envoyé des ondes encouragisatrices (je sais pas si ça se dit mais on va dire que oui) parce que j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration et le temps assez soudainement. D'ailleurs, j'ai même pratiquement fini de taper le chapitre d'une page est enfin tournée, donc encore un peu de patience. En tout cas, merci pour cette review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! A bientôt

_Petite grenouille_ : Merci. Pour une fois, j'ai été assez rapide à updater alors j'espère que tu aimeras ce deuxième chapitre.

_Gégette88_ : Mdr. Alex va finir par recevoir un salaire de ma part à force de me faire de la pub partout. D'ailleurs, il faut que je pense à la remercier pour m'avoir apporté un nouveau lecteur ;) Ou plutôt une nouvelle lectrice je pense... En tout cas, merci d'être passée et d'avoir laissé une review. Voici le deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il ne te décevra pas ! A bientôt

- - -

**Chapitre 2**

Le silence. J'ai toujours aimé le silence. Pas de reproches, pas de cris, pas de pleurs. Pour moi, le silence a toujours été synonyme de paix. Ou de calme avant la tempête, parfois.

Quand j'étais enfant, c'était le soulagement. J'angoissais à l'idée qu'il soit remplacé par les pas de mon père se rapprochant de ma chambre. Ou pire, de celle qu'il partageait avec ma mère. Car le bruit devenait alors douleur.

Quand j'étais mangemort, c'était plutôt l'espoir. Quand le Lord Noir gagnait une manche ou portait un coup fatal à l'Ordre, il offrait des _festivités_ à ses chers serviteurs. J'ai toujours répugné ce genre de spectacles. Autant pour ce que subissaient les victimes que pour le rôle que je me devais de jouer depuis des années. Je préférais de loin les réunions plongées dans le silence, mes collègues mal à l'aise ou effrayés par la colère de notre maître et moi encore capable de croire en un avenir moins sombre.

Quand je suis professeur, le silence est un aboutissement, une victoire totale sur ces choses bruyantes que certains appellent affectueusement _enfants_. Leurs visages terrorisés, leurs regards angoissés, leurs mains tremblantes, tout autant de détails qui me plongent dans une profonde satisfaction.

Ou plutôt me plongeaient...

Aujourd'hui, silence ou bruit... Peu m'importe.

Je les observe distraitement. Tous penchés au dessus de leurs chaudrons, paniqués à l'idée de commettre une erreur qui leur ferait subir une de mes célèbres colères. J'en vois un qui pâlit subitement et qui échange un regard terrorisé avec son voisin. Dans peu de temps, sa potion explosera et pourtant j'hésite à intervenir.

Même l'idée d'enlever des points aux rouge et or ou de me montrer totalement injuste envers eux n'a plus l'effet escompté. Alors j'attend. J'attend l'accident. Je ne sais pas exactement si j'espère ou non réagir quand les cris s'élèveront et que je devrais envoyer les blessés à l'infirmerie.

Est-ce que je sentirai mon sang bouillir, est-ce que je me retiendrai d'en étrangler un ou deux ? Ou bien est-ce que je resterai encore indifférent à tout ce qui m'entoure... Tout ce qui me semble certain c'est que :

Je m'ennuie.

C'est la conclusion qui m'est venue la nuit dernière. Alors que je remuais tranquillement le philtre sur lequel j'avais passé ma soirée, ça m'est apparu très clairement. Je ne ressentais plus le moindre plaisir à découper, effiler, peser, broyer, remuer... Je crois que plus que mon insensibilité, c'est ça qui devrait enfin me faire paniquer. Pourtant, je me sens seulement incroyablement las. Je n'ai donc absolument plus rien, même mes chères potions s'échappent.

Ca y est. L'explosion tant attendue vient de retentir dans la classe. Une fumée turquoise et opaque se répend rapidement et je n'aperçois bientôt plus que des silhouettes s'agiter. Néanmoins, les cris me suffisent à repérer mes élèves. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais crié de peur et je reste un instant immobile à me contenter d'écouter. Sans agir.

Et je soupire. Faisant preuve de bien plus d'énergie que ce dont je m'aurais cru capable, j'interromps mon observation passive. Pas par envie ou nécessité, mais plutôt par habitude. Je me lève, je sermonne, je crie, j'enlève des points, je nettoie d'un coup de baguette et je leur adresse à tous un regard glacial. Ils n'y voient que du feu et quand la cloche sonne, se ruent tous dehors sans un regard en arrière.

Je me demande s'il existe quelqu'un dans cette école qui aurait pu s'apercevoir que pendant que je jouais mon rôle de méchant directeur des serpentards, le coeur n'y était plus. Albus sûrement, mais j'ai toujours tendance à le mettre dans une catégorie à part.

Je sors de ma salle, je ferme la porte derrière moi et me dirige vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. En croisant une horde de poufsouffles apeurés par ma présence, je me souviens que je devrais en ressentir une certaine fierté. J'ai tellement bien joué mon rôle ces dernières années, que personne ne voit la différence avec celui que j'étais avant. Tant mieux. Je crois.

Deux mois. Deux mois que je suis libre, que l'école a repris et que je suis dans un état second. Je continue néanmoins à agir comme autrefois et je m'ennuie, je n'ai plus goût à rien. Ma seule conclusion positive est que je dois être un sacré comédien.

La salle est déjà bondée quand je m'installe entre Minerva et Poppy. Je leur adresse à peine un hochement de tête en guise de salutations mais encore une fois, rien d'anormal. Quand l'entrée apparait, je ne suis même pas surpris de sentir mes yeux parcourir les tables à la recherche d'une tête ébouriffée sur laquelle ils s'arrêtent aussitôt.

Ce qui me surprend par contre, c'est que je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger... Potter... Est-ce que lui entre tous, est-ce qu'il a remarqué ? Comme moi j'ai remarqué son propre mal-être ? Sûrement pas. Il a déjà bien assez à faire avec ses propres problèmes.

Peu importe.

- - -

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je suis arrivé ici. Il me semble que j'effectuais ma ronde comme toutes les nuits. Un moyen comme un autre de tromper l'ennui. Et me voilà maintenant debout face au vide, dans un état quelque peu second.

Si je m'écoutais, je passerais mes journées au lit. Je suis tellement fatigué dernièrement... D'ailleurs je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des journées exténuantes désormais. Ni même le moindre soucis à l'horizon. Pourtant je suis tellement épuisé, qu'en l'absence de Potter mon esprit reste bloqué sur la fatigue et le sommeil.

Je ne me l'explique pas mais c'est comme ça. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'en préoccupais, mais la curiosité semble être tout ce qui me reste dernièrement. Tout ce qui m'assure que je suis encore vivant.

Est-ce que c'est la curiosité qui me fait me tenir là ? Est-ce que je suis curieux de connaître les sensations d'une chute libre d'une bonne centaine de mètres ?

Je ne crois pas. En fait, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là. Il ne me semble pas avoir envisagé le suicide depuis de nombreuses années et encore moins me suicider de cette manière. Il me serait si facile de choisir une fiole de poison dans mes réserves... Alors me jeter d'une tour du château, ça n'a jamais été dans mes perspectives.

Perplexe, je me contente de regarder le sol. C'est tout de même tentant. Un simple pas et plus rien. D'une certaine façon, ça ne changerait pas grand chose à la loque humaine que je suis devenue. La fatigue en moins.

- - -

J'ai failli le faire. J'ai failli sauter et ça ne me remue pas plus que ça. Je ne sais pas si je dois remercier Albus d'être intervenu juste au bon moment. Ou juste au mauvais moment, je ne suis pas encore sûr. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu aussi paniqué et en colère, c'était... Je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais vu aussi paniqué et en colère, en fait.

Pourquoi se met-il dans des états pareils pour pas grand chose, finalement. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un souffrirait de ma mort, comme si j'étais encore d'une quelconque utilité pour la société ou cette école. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais encore vraiment en vie aujourd'hui.

Pourtant il persiste. Il faut croire qu'il attend encore quelque chose de moi. Je suis maintenant assis en face de lui, un sorbet citron à la main et lui essayant de me faire réagir, m'expliquant qu'il est peut-être tant que je réfléchisse à tout ça. A tout quoi ? Je ne sais pas. La seule réflexion qui me traverse l'esprit à cet instant précis est : Comment cette sucrerie a-t-elle atterri dans ma main ?

J'hésite à lui demander mais une dernière lueur de sagesse me conseille d'éviter. Alors j'attend. J'attend qu'il se décide à m'expliquer ce qu'il attend de moi. J'attend. Encore. Ma vie semble se résumer à ce mot : attendre. Attendre quoi au juste ? Aucune idée. Peut-être que tout se termine, que la fin arrive. Sûrement.

- - -

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coquille vide**

Rating : M (anciennement R)

Pairing : SS/HP

Disclamer : Rien à moi sauf la dépression des personnages

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes) donc homophobes, s'abstenir. De plus, cette histoire sera assez sombre psychologiquement parlant et contiendra quelques scènes de sexe donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir aussi. Elles seront néanmoins assez longues à venir (les scènes de sexe, pas les âmes sensibles, lol) alors ne vous emballez pas.

Note de l'auteur : Je sais que j'ai énormément de retard dans mes fics mais je suis bientôt en vacances donc je vais essayer de me rattraper un peu. En espérant être pardonnée bien sûr...

- - -

**Réponses aux reviews**

Vif d'or : Oui, c'est un peu triste et ça va le rester encore pas mal de temps même si l'histoire est censée bien se terminée :) Mais ce chapitre l'est beaucoup moins, comme tu vas le voir (même s'il n'a absolument rien de joyeux pour autant, c'est juste un peu moins sombre. Enfin je crois...)

Oxaline : C'est vrai que c'est rare de voir Severus aussi mal en point, mais comme je trouvais qu'il avait quand même de quoi déprimer avec la vie qu'il a vécu, je me suis dit que ça irait bien pour cette fic. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Mnemesysfr : Oui, rassure toi ce sera normalement un happy end ! Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage de faire une histoire qui se termine mal... Quant à ce qu'Albus raconte à Severus à chaque fois qu'il le convoque dans son bureau, je ne m'étend pas pour l'instant dessus car les explications arriveront plus tard. Enfin bref. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même s'il est moins noir que celui d'avant :) A bientôt

Jenny944 : Non, non Harry ne l'a pas vu ! En fait, je n'y avais même pas pensé... Mais pour l'instant, tout reste du point de vue de Severus de toutes façons, alors on ne saura pas tout de suite ce qu'Harry voit ou ressent face à tout ça. Merci pour ta review.

Petite grenouille : Houla, il va lui falloir encore un peu de temps avant de sortir de sa dépression mais oui, ça viendra D'ailleurs, il est un peu moins apathique dans ce chapitre alors j'espère que ça te plaira.

Warriormeuh : Merci Fanny :) Je vais peut-être arrêter de faire s'ennuyer Severus par contre, si mes lecteurs s'ennuient avec eux, lol. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite en tout cas !

Melindra : - se cache derrière son ordinateur – T'as vu ? Hein, t'as vu ? Même que je t'ai pas oubliée dans les RAR cette fois ci ! Lol. Encore désolée pour la dernière fois, maintenant je vais faire bien attention... Quant au sorbet au citron, j'avoue que je ne me suis même pas demandée si Severus allait le manger ou non XD Si ça avait été une fic plus humoristique, je l'aurais peut-être glissé quelque part après avoir lu ta review mais là, je pense que ça collait pas trop. Enfin bref. Bonne lecture à toi et vivement la suite des aventures de ton petit dragon ;)

Chiffonnette : Oui, c'était un peu noir et c'est justement ce que j'essayais de faire donc ça me fait plaisir que tu dises ça. Par contre, ce chapitre ne prêtait pas vraiment à la même ambiance alors j'espère que ça nechoque pas trop avec ceux d'avant. En tout cas, oui je vais sûrement garder toute la fic du point de vue de Sev. Si vraiment on me le demande, je la réécrirais peut-être un jour en entier du point de vue d'Harry. Mais ce n'est pas dans un avenir proche :) Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review

Edge : ... (je suis sûre que tu as tout compris, donc je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment besoin de te faire la traduction. Si ? Quand même ? Bon ok, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! Donc oui, peut-être qu'Harry est plus enclin à se suicider que Severus mais je pense qu'il a également suffisament de raisons pour au moins y songer.) ... (De plus, personne n'a dit qu'Harry n'a rien essayé ou n'y a pas pensé de son côté !) ... ( Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas laisser échapper des informations secrètes mais le coeur y est, lol) ... (Bonne lecture, en espérant que la suite te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents)

Crystal d'avalon : Une lueur d'espoir ? Hihi, peut-être bien. A toi de me le dire quand tu auras lu ce chapitre ! Personnellement, j'en vois une vers la fin de cette partie donc tu me diras si tu es d'accord... Bonne lecture.

Marijuane : Mdr, c'est censée être une fic sérieuse alors non, Albus n'a pas conseillé à Sev de sortir avec Harry ! Quant à ce qu'il lui a vraiment dit, les explications arriveront en temps et en heure mais il faudra encore attendre un petit peu :) En tout cas, ce chapitre est un peu moins dépressif alors j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Alex : Heu... Je voulais bien faire un résumé du chapitre précédent, mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche. Pour un résumé de trois lignes, c'est un peu ballot tu me diras mais c'était indépendant de ma volonté :) Alors ils auront qu'à relire le chapitre d'avant s'ils sont pas contents, nah ! Et ils ont de la chance que ce soit pas Amour Hebdomadaire parce que ça leur prendrait bien plus de temps que pour cette histoire de tout relire XD Enfin bref, je ne te souhaite pas bonne lecture puisque tu l'as déjà lu mais le coeur y est...

fushicho : Merci pour ta review et voici la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira alors bonne lecture !

- - -

**Chapitre 3**

Il est là. Face à moi. Silencieux et mal à l'aise, peut-être même légèrement inquiet. Et comme à chaque fois en sa présence, mes yeux refusent de s'éloigner des siens. Une petite voix me souffle que ma nouvelle et étrange habitude le concernant devrait me déconcerter. C'est possible. Mais ça c'était avant. Avant que... Quoi au juste ? Avant que quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Et tout ça me laisse à nouveau indifférent, car en cet instant précis seul compte le garçon qui se tortille devant moi sur sa chaise. Le monde tout autour semble soudain devenir flou et totalement dépourvu d'intérêt. Que m'avez-vous fait Potter, pour que vous soyez devenu l'unique personne à me faire réagir ?

Je me demande bien comment Albus est parvenu à le convaincre de descendre me voir. A moins qu'il ne lui ait pas laissé le choix, ça lui ressemblerait bien. Je me souviens d'ailleurs que je devrais ressentir une certaine fierté à cette idée. J'ai réussi. Je lui ai dit non, j'ai été catégorique et aucune de ses manoeuvres manipulatrices n'a réussi à me faire changer d'avis.

Pourtant, je ne ressens rien face à cet exploit. Absolument rien. Et cette idée fugitive disparaît bien vite pour me laisser totalement vide quand je réalise que même sans mon accord, il est parvenu à ses fins. Potter est là, devant moi, et mon supérieur sait que je ne lui tournerai pas le dos. Je n'ai pas pour autant l'intention de l'aider. Ce môme et moi sommes quittes désormais et rien ne me fera me mêler à nouveau de la vie d'un autre. Pas même lui.

Après tout, je suis libre.

N'est-ce pas ?

Oui.

Sûrement...

_Vraiment ?_

Pourquoi m'est-il impossible de l'accepter ? J'ai beau essayer de m'en convaincre, mon esprit refuse de l'enregistrer. La liberté et moi sommes séparés depuis si longtemps que...

Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je me sens un peu perdu, ainsi livré à moi même. Je crois qu'inconsciemment la liberté me fait peur, bien que je ne parvienne pas réellement à ressentir une quelconque émotion dernièrement. C'est une notion qui m'est tellement inconnue... Libre. Sans maître. Sans attache. Sans but. Sans avenir ?

Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. Maintenant que Potter a accompli la prophétie, tout ce qui me maintenait en vie jusqu'ici a disparu. Je crois que je lui en veux pour ça.

Ou pas.

Après tout, c'est le but que j'ai recherché ces vingt dernières années. Ce pour quoi je me suis battu. Et je suis trop las pour éprouver un sentiment aussi fort envers quelqu'un. Trop las...

La fatigue, voilà donc tout ce que je suis capable de ressentir désormais. Mais peu m'importe. Mieux vaut ça que la haine ou la culpabilité. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, ça m'est égal.

Tout m'est égal.

Les seuls moments où je parviens encore à éprouver quelque chose restent dans mes rêves, mes souvenirs et... en présence de Potter visiblement. Quoiqu'on ne puisse pas vraiment dire que je ressente quoique ce soit pour ce gosse, tout ce qu'il m'inspire c'est une sorte de fascination et de la curiosité. Ce qui représente déjà, me direz-vous, une nette différence avec tous les autres membres de cette école.

Mais ce souvenir là... Je me souviens encore et toujours de ce jour. Le jour où je l'ai trahi. Lui, que j'avais tant aimé, tant admiré. Le jour où j'ai compris, le jour où ma vie s'est transformée en un pire enfer qu'elle ne l'était déjà. C'est un souvenir qui me revient encore. Et encore. Comme une douloureuse litanie sans fin.

Je me souviens d'avoir par la suite supplié Albus Dumbledore. A genoux. Rampant. Rampant pour ma mort. C'était la seconde fois où je m'abaissais comme un inférieur devant quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un me l'avait refusé. Il m'avait obligé à vivre, sûrement la pire punition qu'on aurait pu m'infliger. C'était ma rédemption, m'avait-on dit. Ma rédemption...

- - -

" Heu... Professeur ? "

Je me rend compte qu'encore une fois, mon esprit s'est égaré face à cet être que j'ai tant haï autrefois. Haïr... C'est un sentiment qui m'est tellement étranger aujourd'hui. J'ai presque l'impression d'avoir perdu un de mes plus proches amis en ayant perdu la faculté d'haïr. Après tout, c'était une camarade fidèle qui avait toujours été présente dans ma vie, c'était même ce autour de quoi tournait toute mon existence.

Aujourd'hui, mon existence ne tourne plus autour de rien.

Je le fixe. Encore. Et il soutient mon regard, encore. Par défi ? Par habitude ? Aucune idée et je crois que ça m'est égal. Alors j'attend. Et lui aussi, il attend. Si ça continue ainsi, nous allons passer la nuit à nous fixer. Peut-être est-ce donc à moi de faire un effort et d'entamer cette conversation qui ne m'intéresse pas. Que j'espérais pouvoir éviter...

" Mr Potter. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer votre... Présence inattendue dans mon bureau ? "

Ton froid, visage impassible. C'est étonnant comme il m'est si facile de faire semblant. Semblant que rien n'a changé. Semblant d'être le même quand pourtant...

Puis j'hausse un sourcil, mi-moqueur mi-curieux. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Si j'étais encore capable de rire, j'aurai sûrement trouvé presque comique tout ce que j'ai pu me découvrir comme tics depuis 'mon nouveau moi'. Car comme je m'ennuie et que je ne ressens plus rien, je passe mon temps à tout analyser. Aussi bien mon entourage que ces stupides gamins et mes principaux cobayes restant Potter et moi même.

Dernièrement, j'ai même l'impression d'évoluer dans une autre dimension. De n'être plus qu'un simple observateur qui n'a plus la moindre influence sur ce monde. Sur les autres comme sur moi. Je crois que je deviens fou. Pourquoi pas... Encore une nouvelle perspective qui me laisse totalement indifférent.

" Je... Vous... "

" En français Potter et expliquez-vous rapidement. Voyez-vous, contrairement à la croyance populaire, ma vie ne tourne pas exclusivement autour de votre si saisissante personne... "

Une étrange sensation s'empare de moi à ces mots. Evidemment, Potter n'a absolument pas saisi l'ironie de mes propos mais mon corps semble hésiter entre le rictus sarcastique qui aurait pu trahir l'humour noir caché derrière ce ton sec ou bien le regard glacial que je lui réserve habituellement.

Finalement j'opte pour les deux. Et je ne sais que penser de la teinte rosée qui envahit les joues de mon vis-à-vis. J'hausse un sourcil, encore une fois. Mon corps a apparemment une volonté propre et agit par lui même avant que je n'en prenne conscience. Surtout en sa présence.

" Heu... C'est que... Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir... "

Cette fois encore, je reste totalement impassible, continuant à chercher dans ses yeux. C'est fou comme il est bon acteur. Il est même plus que ça. Je crois que je l'ai trop bien formé. Pas en Potions bien sûr - de ce côté là je pense que Potter est un cas désespéré - mais en Occlumencie. Il est devenu si doué qu'il parvient non seulement à bloquer son esprit, mais aussi à se fabriquer une image 'normale' de lui même en surface.

Alors je force légèrement, suffisament pour qu'il sente l'attaque et détourne le regard. Et là, je sais. Je sais que finalement, je vais recommencer. Recommencer à me mêler de la vie de ce gosse parce qu'Albus en a voulu ainsi. Je ne parviens même pas à lui vouloir. Après tout, moi qui m'ennuyais, ça me passera le temps...

" Et d'après vous, pourquoi souhaiterais-je m'entretenir avec vous, Mr Potter ? "

" Je ne sais pas, professeur. "

" Et moi je pense que si. Le seul fait que vous évitiez mon regard ne faisant que me confirmer ce que j'avais déjà remarqué. "

Un lourd silence s'installe entre nous et Potter ne veut toujours pas relever les yeux. En aurais-je trop dit ? Je ne pense pas. J'ai appris depuis longtemps qu'il faut parfois pousser un peu les choses pour qu'une situation se débloque. A toujours trop tourner autour du pot, on n'arrive à rien. Et ne voyant d'ailleurs toujours aucune réaction, je décide d'insister.

" Vous devriez savoir que vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher de moi, Mr Potter... Je n'ai pas survécu vingt ans face à Voldemort sans avoir un minimum d'observation. Et tout bon occlumens que vous soyiez devenus, je suis au regret de vous apprendre que l'élève n'a pas encore dépassé le maître."

- - -

A suivre


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coquille vide**

Rating : M (anciennement R)

Pairing : SS/HP

Disclamer : Rien à moi sauf la dépression des personnages

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes) donc homophobes, s'abstenir. De plus, cette histoire sera assez sombre psychologiquement parlant et contiendra quelques scènes de sexe donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir aussi. Elles seront néanmoins assez longues à venir (les scènes de sexe, pas les âmes sensibles, lol) alors ne vous emballez pas.

Note de l'auteur : La prochaine fois que vous lirez un de mes chapitres, j'aurai lu le tome 6 d'HP ! Youpiiiii ! (je sais que vous vous en foutez mais j'avais besoin de le dire, lol)

- - -

**Réponses aux reviews**

Alexiel : Comme ça fait quelques jours que je te vois pu sur msn, j'imagine que t'es en vacances alors je poste ce chapitre sans te l'envoyer avant... J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes sans ta correction et qu'il te plaira ! Biz, ô future camarade de fac :P (je viens de recevoir le tome 6 gratuitement !)

Onarluca : Merci de ta review et de ta fidélité ! C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir tes encouragements alors j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également.

Edge : Mdr. Je crois que je vais écrire sans utiliser de code ou de morse cette fois paske ça devient compliqué pour mon pauvre petit cerveau... En tout cas, merci bien de cette missive gente dame et j'ose espérer que vous ne serez point déçue par cette suite. D'ailleurs je n'ajouterai que : ...!

petite grenouille : Hein, hein... Tu m'intrigues là ! Quelle est donc cette idée ? Malheureusement, il te faudra encore attendre quelques temps avant de savoir si c'est la bonne, parce que je ne distribue les réponses qu'au compte-gouttes. (sadique moi ? Naaaaaaan...) D'ici là, bonne lecture ! Bises

mnemesysfr : Roooh, merci :D J'avoue que j'ai une fâcheuse tendance (ou une bonne tendance, qui sait ?) à décrire en long, en large et en travers, tous les ressentis et les sentiments de mes personnages. Je crois que c'est un effet secondaire de mon long passé de RPGiste... Donc mes fics ont également la fâcheuse tendance de tomber dans l'introspection et la psychologie, mdr. Mais puisque ça semble te plaire, je ne compte point changer de style (en fait, j'en ai pas vraiment l'intention même si ça ne plaisait pas puisque je ne sais pas écrire autrement et que j'aime bien écrire comme ça...) Enfin bref, merci de ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre très introspectif également, lol.

Calynounette : Et bien... Si tu étais bouche bée devant ma fic, dis toi que j'étais également bouche bée devant ta review O.o Je crois que j'ai relu ton message au moins trois ou quatre fois avant de commencer à réagir, lol. Et bien... Quel enthousiasme et quelle étude de mon style... Je n'y avais moi même jamais réfléchi mais c'est vrai que je choisis rarement les adjectifs ou même la plupart des mots à la légère. J'aime qu'on ressente exactement comment évolue l'esprit et les relations entre les personnages et je trouve que les mots ont cette magie qui rend tout ça possible. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer mais j'ai une belle citation que j'adore : _Ecrire, c'est traduire en mots des pensées, des faits, des sentiments, des sensations, le corps, la chair, le silence. La vie est la langue étrangère de l'écrivain_. C'est de Camille Laurens et j'aime beaucoup cette façon de penser. Je ne pense pas être à la hauteur de retranscrire tout ça mais même si c'est rien qu'une petite partie et que j'arrive à donner cet effet aux gens alors je suis contente. D'ailleurs ta review m'a vraiment vraiment vraiment fait plaisir, c'est fou comme ça fait du bien à sa fierté, mdr. Oh et j'ai 21 ans vu que tu te posais la question :P Et je ne suis pas du tout dans le littéraire au niveau de mes études mais dans les sciences et l'informatique... je me demande parfois si je ne me suis pas trompée d'orientation. Enfin bref, je vais pas te raconter ma vie, c'est pas très intéressant, mdr. Alors je te laisse lire la suite en espérant créer en toi un enthousiasme semblable au précédent :) Encore merci.

Alinemcb54 : Merci de ta review, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que cette suite était à la hauteur de tes attentes :) Bonne lecture.

Jenni944 : Tu me diras si ton idée était la bonne :) En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Vif d'or : He he he. Toi qui attendais que ça avance, là ça fait un super bond, lol. Bien sûr, je suis du genre à tout installer lentement alors faut pas s'attendre à de l'amour et du sexe tout de suite mais au moins, ils reculent pas... Donc bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

Oxaline : Mais il avait pas disparu noter cher maître de Potions, il était juste en mode 'pause'. En tout cas, si jamais tu t'inquiètes, il redeviendra sûrement le bâtard sarcastique qu'on aime tant à la fin de cette histoire :) C'est du Angst, mais c'est pas du drama, hein ! Et je veux pas le rendre OOC non plus, j'aime trop son côté serpentard... Donc voilà, j'espère que cette suite te plaira et merci pour ta review !

Melindra : En te répondant, il me prend un énorme doute... Est-ce que je t'ai envoyé une review pour ton dernier chapitre de Rary ? (oui c'est plus court que le vrai titre, lol) Je sais que j'avais pas eu le temps tout de suite et je ne me souviens plus si je l'avais fait par la suite... Enfin bref, j'espère que oui ! Sinon, pour en revenir à cette fic... Vi je sais que c'est super court, mais en ce moment je ne trouve la motivation d'écrire que si mes chapitres sont courts. Alors vous avez le choix... Un chapitre court par mois ou un chapitre long tous les trois mois... Voire plus, lol, je suis une vraie fainéante. Quant à la longueur de ma fic, j'imagine qu'elle sera assez longue puisque les chapitres sont courts (il y a une logique dans cette phrase mais me demande pas laquelle) mais ce ne sera pas non plus une vingtaine de chapitres. Je dirais une dizaine, par là. J'ai mon plan mais j'ai pas fixé les chapitres alors ce n'est pas très précis pour l'instant... Bon, je ne te retarde pas plus et te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et merci de ta review :)

Minerve : J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver comment les rapprocher suffisament pour qu'il y ait un slash dans cette histoire... Mais j'ai trouvé (sourire vainqueur). Par contre, il faudra encore attendre un peu ! Je dirais deux ou trois chapitres avant que ça devienne un peu sexuel mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout sera résolu pour autant... J'aime mettre les choses doucement en place, et ce n'est pas parce que je suis sadique hein... Pas du tout... Je veux juste que ce soit un minimum plausible donc si ça va trop vite, je serais déçue. En tout cas, pour ce qui est de qui sauvera Harry ou Severus... Je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! Et merci pour ta review ! Biz

marijuane : Lol, je vois que je suis pas la seule à dire screugneugneu ! Je pensais être le dernier specimen à utiliser cette expression, quelle joie de découvrir une compatriote... Par contre, je suis navrée de t'informer qu'il n'y aura point de torture... Mise à part celles qu'ils s'infligent eux même intérieurement mais ça, c'est pas pareil :P Si tu espères voir du sang, c'est donc loupé mdr. Mais bon, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ce chapitre et merci de ta review !

- - -

**Chapitre 4**

_Êtes-vous satisfait maintenant ?_

Ces quelques mots ne cessent de se répéter dans mon esprit depuis que le gosse est parti. J'imagine que je devrais l'être, satisfait... Après tout, n'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle j'avais insisté ? N'ai-je pas tout fait pour qu'il laisse tomber ce masque presque parfait ? N'ai-je pas réussi ?

_Êtes-vous satisfait maintenant ?_

Satisfait... A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment. Pourquoi le serais-je ? Ce n'est pas comme si la santé mentale de Potter avait un quelconque rapport avec moi. Je ne suis pas responsable de lui et je n'ai aucune intention de l'être. Alors pourquoi ces mots me hantent-ils... Je ne comprend pas. Je crois que je ne veux pas comprendre. J'aimerais sincèrement retomber dans cette apathie de ces derniers mois. C'était tellement plus simple...

Mais maintenant ce gosse fait renaître des émotions en moi. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à parler de sentiments mais j'avoue que je ressens... Je ne sais quoi au juste, mais rien que le fait de ressentir est comme nouveau pour moi. Mes compteurs ont quitté le zéro et se remettent en marche en sa présence. Le reste du temps, c'est comme si tout s'arrêtait, attendant son arrivée, ne songeant qu'à lui et à lui seul. C'est dérangeant. Je n'aime pas ça. Je veux replonger. Laissez moi replonger...

_Êtes-vous satisfait maintenant ?_

Et à ces mots se mêle ce regard. Vide. Désespéré. Mort. Il est mort. Cet enfant est mort de l'intérieur et nous en sommes la cause. Je ne sais pas exactement comment nous avons pu le détruire à ce point mais je sais que c'est de notre faute. Nous n'avons pas su le préparer et le protéger suffisament peut-être. Ou peut-être que c'était son destin. Tout comme moi, il ne sert plus à rien maintenant que mon ancien maître est mort. Nous sommes tellement pathétiques que je ne peux qu'en rire... Un rire amer. Un rire noir. Le rire d'un homme vaincu. Je n'aime pas ce rire.

_Êtes-vous satisfait maintenant ?_

Qu'avons-nous fait... Qu'avons nous fait de ce gosse au regard émerveillé à son arrivée à Poudlard ? Où est passé cet enfant innocent qui me fixait avec méfiance ce fameux soir d'Halloween ? Comment Potter a-t-il pu disparaître sans que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte ? Sans que personne ne réagisse ? Sans que personne ne semble vouloir réagir...

Est-ce donc ainsi qu'on récompense nos héros ? Ceux qui ont tout sacrifié pour nous offrir un monde en paix ? Est-ce qu'une fois qu'ils ont accompli leur tâche, on les oublie ? Tant qu'ils apparaissent comme on l'attend d'eux, est-ce qu'on a vraiment le droit de les abandonner ? De faire semblant de ne rien voir ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit moi, de le laisser tomber... Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait demandé de l'aide... Non... Tout ce qu'il m'avait demandé... C'était...

_Êtes-vous satisfait maintenant ?_

Je n'en peux plus. Ces mots brisent quelque chose en moi et me laissent comme... Vulnérable. Je crois. C'est une sensation vraiment étrange et j'aimerais que ça s'arrête. Que tout s'arrête. Et en même temps, je voudrais savoir. Savoir ce qui se brise et où ça me conduira. Savoir pourquoi j'ai la désagréable impression que je commence à voir plus clair. Comme si tout le flou dans lequel j'évoluais ces derniers mois commençait à se dissiper. Je veux savoir et je veux ignorer. Je veux... Je ne veux plus entendre ces mots...

_Êtes-vous satisfait maintenant ?_

- - -

Une semaine est passée et rien n'a changé. Il continue à donner le change, à survivre de cette drôle de manière. Peut-être ne sait-il même pas comment vivre autrement qu'en étant le parfait petit Potter. D'ailleurs je n'aime pas ce Potter. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce Potter. Il est trop faux. Il ressemble bien trop à ce Potter que je me plaisais à imaginer et que je haïssais. Un Potter qui veut apparaître comme parfait aux yeux des autres. Je déteste ça. Mais je déteste encore plus ce regard vide et ses mots... Ses mots qui ne cessent de se répéter dans ma tête et qui m'empêche de dormir la nuit...

_Êtes-vous satisfait maintenant ?_

Non. Je ne le suis pas. Je sais que je ne le suis pas mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour arranger ça. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire exactement, je ne sais même pas s'il attendait vraiment une réponse de ma part. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne suis pas satisfait. Pas satisfait du tout, même. Je n'aime pas ce Potter. Ces deux Potter entre lesquels il jongle avec adresse. Je préférais l'ancien. Je crois. Je n'y avais même jamais pensé mais j'aimais bien ce Potter là, finalement. Mais c'est trop tard. N'est-ce pas ?

Et ça me déplaît encore plus. Ça m'énerve parce que je me sens impuissant. Et c'est un sentiment qui m'a longtemps poursuivi et que je ne supporte pas. Inutile et impuissant. Voilà donc tout ce que je suis devenu. Tout ce que je suis devenu depuis la fin de cette guerre. Le grand Severus Rogue est inutile et impuissant. C'est tellement triste que j'en trouve ça comique. Et je ris. Je ris sans aucune joie, je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter. Je ris parce que je ne sais pas pleurer. Je ris parce que je hais ce que je suis et que je hais ma vie.

" Severus ? Tout va bien ? "

Entre deux éclats de rire, je croise les regards inquiets d'Albus et Minerva. J'avais totalement oublié qu'on était en pleine réunion pédagogique. Je n'ose même pas lever les yeux vers mes autres collègues, ils doivent me prendre pour un fou. Mais peut-être que je le suis. Malheureusement je sais que non, ça aurait pourtant été tellement plus simple. La folie m'aurait peut-être semblé bien plus douce que cette lucidité douloureuse.

_Êtes-vous satisfait maintenant ?_

" Non, pas du tout. "

Parce que ça ne va pas. Je peux peut-être leurrer les autres mais je ne peux me mentir à moi-même. Je ne vais pas bien. Depuis des mois, je ne vais pas bien et je ne suis pas le seul. Potter aussi ne va pas bien. Et je comprend mieux pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir l'aider. Parce que je veux l'aider, je le sais au fond de de moi que je le veux. Parce qu'il me ressemble trop. Parce qu'il plonge tout comme moi et que je ne veux pas le voir comme ça. Pas lui. Pas cet enfant qui m'a libéré des chaînes de la servitude... Pas lui...

Alors je cesse de rire aussi soudainement que j'ai commencé et je me lève sans un mot. J'enregistre vaguement Albus qui hoche la tête avec un mélange de tristesse et de soulagement. Ce vieillard m'épatera toujours. Il sait déjà ce que je m'apprête à faire. Il sait même sûrement ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine précédente malgré mon entêtement à vouloir refuser de lui en parler. Et il me donne sa bénédiction. Je crois. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je le perçois.

_Êtes-vous satisfait maintenant ?_

Je suis sorti de la pièce sans trop savoir comment, je suis dans un état un peu second. Je ne sais pas exactement où je me dirige mais ça n'est pas important. Parce que j'ai pris une décision. Une décision qui pourra peut-être en sauver un des deux. Lui ou moi, c'est l'avenir qui nous le dira. Je ne pense cependant pas être capable de nous sauver tous les deux. Un seul sera déjà bien. Et de préférence lui, il est si jeune et son passé n'est pas tâché comme le mien.

Je suis dans le couloir Est du cinquième étage et je l'apperçois. Comme d'habitude, mon corps ne m'obéit plus en sa présence. Alors je cours, je cours vers lui sans prêter la moindre attention aux regards surpris voire effrayés qui me suivent. Je ne vois que lui, lui qui me regarde aussi et qui est le seul à ne pas être étonné.

_Êtes-vous satisfait maintenant ?_

" Non, Mr Potter. Je ne le suis pas. "

Nous sommes tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre, ma main s'est aggripée à son bras et mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens. Les secondes s'écoulent, puis les minutes... Et aucun de nous deux n'a pris la parole ou effectué le moindre geste. Jusqu'à... Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux reprennent cette teinte ou plutôt ce manque de teinte. Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'adresse un pâle sourire et avance vers moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose doucement son front sur ma poitrine et que le temps s'arrête.

" Je sais. "

Sa voix est rauque mais il ne pleure pas. Je m'apperçois alors que nous sommes seuls. Je ne comprend pas bien comment puisque quelques minutes avant, il y avait au moins dix élèves dans ce couloir. Mais ce n'est pas important. La seule chose qui importe à cet instant est ce gosse qui m'offre une chance. Une chance de l'aider. Une chance de m'aider aussi, qui sait. Alors je fais le dernier pas qui nous sépare et l'enveloppe de mes bras. Je réussirai à redonner vie à cette coquille vide, je ferai tout pour ça.

_Êtes-vous satisfait maintenant ?_

A cet instant précis, là ? Oui. Peut-être.

- - -

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coquille vide**

Rating : M

Pairing : SS/HP

Disclamer : Rien à moi sauf la dépression des personnages

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes) donc homophobes, s'abstenir. De plus, cette histoire sera assez sombre psychologiquement parlant et contiendra quelques scènes de sexe donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir aussi. Elles seront néanmoins assez longues à venir (les scènes de sexe, pas les âmes sensibles, lol) alors ne vous emballez pas.

Note de l'auteur : La la la, la la la... Ooooh, mais que voilà ? Un nouveau chapitre ? Mais oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Bon ok, il a un peu tardé mais toutes les versions précédentes ne me plaisaient pas... Alors je l'ai réécris un nombre incalculable de fois et je pense que c'est pas trop mal (j'avoue être une éternelle insatisfaite dans mes écrits) Il faut dire que la transition _Apathie de Sev / Réveil de Sev_ ne devait pas être trop violente ou ça aurait créé une sorte de rupture dans le style et donc indirectement dans l'histoire... Mais je pense que ça devrait aller et que la fin de ce chapitre pourra permettre le changement tant attendu – à savoir, le début de guérison de nos deux protagonistes et leur rapprochement. Enfin bref, j'espère que cette nouvelle partie vous plaira et que vous me pardonnerez pour mon long silence :) Bonne lecture à tous.

Note 2 : Beaucoup m'ont demandé si il y aurait parfois le point de vue d'Harry. La réponse est non. J'y ai pensé mais si je fais un POV Harry, alors tout le mystère/intrigue/suspens (bien que ces termes soient un peu forts, il y a quand même pas mal de choses que je passe sous silence exprès et qui seraient dévoilées trop tôt si je changeais de POV) disparaîtrait et l'histoire aurait beaucoup moins d'intérêt. Enfin, c'est mon avis... Et comme je suis l'auteur et que seul mon avis compte... ;-P Donc voilà, si je me sens un jour l'envie, je réécrirai l'histoire selon Harry. C'est à voir. En attendant, contentez vous de notre cher Sev !

- - -

**Réponses aux reviews**

Onarluca : Le bientôt a été un peu long mais j'espère que tu me pardonneras :) En tout cas, merci de ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Alinemcb54 : Voici la suite un peu tardive, en espérant que tu n'as pas abandonné après cette terrible attente ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je te remercie pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Ange de un cisme : Je ne sais pas encore pour le flash back spécial Voldy... Comme c'est un point de vue au présent, c'est pas évident à insérer. Mais je vais y penser donc si je trouve un endroit qui me convient et une idée intéressante, ça peut se faire ! En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te dis à bientôt :)

Jenni944 : Merci pour ta review ! Je sais que ce chapitre s'est fait attendre mais j'espère qu'il te plaira également. En espérant pour toi une bonne lecture, je te dis à bientôt :)

Minerve : Bien sûr que ton avis compte mais le mien reste quand même le plus important ;) lol. En tout cas, si ça peut te rassurer, c'est un happy end. Enfin... Sentimentalement parlant, après je pense qu'ils ont un passé trop sombre pour être totalement guéris. Mais ils seront relativement heureux ! (mais tu sais, il peut y avoir slash sans que les deux soient sauvés, ça veut rien dire... Le sexe et l'amour sont deux choses différentes. Et l'amour ne peut pas forcément sauver tout le monde :P) Enfin bref, je vais pas tout te dévoiler, sinon c'est pas drôle. Donc je te dis à bientôt en espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre également ! Biz

Alexiel : Hello you ! J'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à ton mail mais merci pour le lien d'Allociné :) Je regrette juste qu'on voit pas Sev dans la bande annonce, il y a du favoritisme, pfff. Les producteurs connaissent rien au marketing, c'est fou ça. Enfin bref, sinon j'espère que la fac te plaît. La mienne est bcp moins bien qu'Orsay mais les cours sont heureusement intéressants donc ça va. Mais il faut avouer que le campus d'Orsay est quand même très privilégié ! Bon je vais pas te raconter ma vie dans les RAR, lol. Donc je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Biz

petite grenouille : Merci pour ta review. Je sais que ce chapitre a été long à attendre mais j'espère qu'il te plaira. Je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Edge : Mdr.  
M  
E  
R  
C  
I  
Ca fait un peu pom-pom girl, non ? En espérant que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue (s'étouffe toute seule en écrivant ça) je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te dis à bientôt ! Biz

Dam Hatter : Ô gloire à toi mon ti hamster préféré ! Pour m'avoir offert ce superbe HP6 même si une certaine partie de l'histoire (Seeeev, tu es innocent !) m'a définitivement traumatisée. Sinon, je sais que je passe pas bcp sur msn ou sur le net mais j'espère que tu vas bien et qu'on se croisera bientôt. En attendant, je te bisouille pleins et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Biz

Oxaline : Merci :) J'espère que tu seras toujours aussi enthousiaste à la fin de ce chapitre également ! En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te dis à bientôt.

Vif d'Or : Je suis traumatisée par le tome 6 mais j'avoue qu'il est génial. Je l'ai littéralement dévoré et j'ai mis environ deux semaines à m'en remettre, lol. En tout cas, il y a dedans une double raison pour que je ne spoile pas dans mes histoires et que je ne dépasse jamais le tome 5 dans les bases de mes fics. Déjà pour Sirius dans le tome 5 mais là, Sev et Albus... Nan, je peux pas prendre ça en compte pour faire du SSHP, ou en tout cas pas avant quelques mois de thérapie :) Enfin bref, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue (sourit d'un air innocent) et que ce chapitre aura mérité ce retard... Biz et à bientôt !

Nanie nouche : Toi qui voulais la suite, j'espère que le retard ne t'a pas découragée... Quoiqu'il en soit, je te remercie pour ta review et tes compliments. J'espère aussi que ce chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. A bientôt.

Melindra : Yeaaah ! J'ai le sourire aux lèvres juste en lisant ta review :) Sourire qui se ferait sûrement encore plus grand si un certain dragon apparaissait prochainement, soit dit en passant... Mais comme je suis très mal placée pour oser parler retards, je me contente de t'envoyer des ondes positives pour te donner le courage nécessaire pour tes prochains chapitres. Et je te remercie bien sûr pour ta review, en espérant que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre qui s'est malheureusement fait attendre. Biz et à bientôt !

Calynounette : Avec des reviews pareilles, je suis vraiment honteuse d'avoir tant tardé à updater... Mais je préférais vous faire patienter et vous poster un chapitre qui me satisfaisait à peu près plutôt que ça soit bâclé et que je m'en veuille longtemps. Donc j'espère que cette dernière version de ce chapitre sera à la hauteur des autres et que tu ne seras point déçue par _mon style_. Style qui n'est pas évident à conserver maintenant que Sev va mieux et qu'il se 'réveille'. L'introspection quand on va bien, c'est l'horreur, mdr. Heureusement il en est encore loin. Enfin bref, cette partie est un peu une transition entre l'apathie et la guérison. Autant dans l'histoire que dans le style d'écriture. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire aussi. Surtout que je suis une éternelle insatisfaite quand j'écris... A chaque relecture, je vais changer quelque chose, je suis hyper pointilleuse sur les mots choisis, les tournures de phrases et tout ça. Donc au bout d'un moment, je m'oblige à m'arrêter et j'envoie le chapitre. Chapitre que je vais d'ailleurs te laisser lire plutôt que de raconter ma vie très peu passionnante :) Donc merci et bonne lecture !

Oreha : Voici la suite tant attendue qui j'espère, te plaira ! En tout cas, merci de ta review et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5 :**

Des visages. Des gens que j'ai connu. D'autres dont j'ignorais même les noms. Tous appartenant à une partie de mon passé que je souhaiterais oublier. Mais je n'en ai oublié aucun. Et il y en a tant... Tant de visages...

Des cris aussi. Des hurlements. Des gémissements. Des supplications et des pleurs... Qui se répètent, qui se répercutent en échos dans ma tête... Forts, si forts... Sans fin, encore et encore... De plus en plus forts, à tel point que je me mêle à cet horrible concert, en espérant que mon propre cri d'horreur recouvrira celui des autres.

Et du sang. Tellement de sang. Du sang partout, qui répend son odeur écoeurante et qui souille mes vêtements. Des flaques de sang sous chacun de mes pas, que je ne peux éviter, qui me poursuivent... Sans cesse... Ce sang qui s'écoule de ces corps sans vie qui jonchent le sol, ce sang qui dégouline le long de mes doigts... Ce sang sur mes mains...

Ce sang sur mes mains...

" Meurtrier. "

Cette voix, je la connais. Je cesse aussitôt de crier et me retourne dans sa direction pour plonger dans deux prunelles d'un vert délavé, vides, sans vie. Je veux hurler, je veux lui expliquer, je veux qu'il comprenne, je veux... Je veux...

" Tu es un monstre. "

J'essaie de nier, de lui parler mais ma voix ne s'entend plus à travers les cris des morts. Alors j'essaie de m'approcher de lui mais mes jambes refusent de bouger. Je tend une main désespérée vers ces yeux qui me jugent et me condamnent mais je reste paralysé par la vision de ce sang qui recouvre mes paumes.

Lui aussi le voit et des larmes pourpres viennent voiler ce regard accusateur. Pire, déçu. Des sillons écarlates s'écoulent des prunelles désormais vides de toute expression. Je parviens enfin à faire un pas. Mais il s'éloigne. De plus en plus. De plus en plus vite. Alors je cours pour le rattraper. Je dois le rattraper... Il le faut... Des doigts s'agrippent soudain à sa robe. Je hurle comme je n'ai encore jamais hurlé. Les morts l'entraînent avec eux sans qu'il ne cherche à se débattre et je le vois disparaître avec impuissance. Disparaître...

Et soudain le silence. Je n'entend plus qu'un murmure qui me hante... Une voix sans âme... Une voix qui me fait mal... Qui disparaît, elle aussi...

" Je rejoins tout ceux que tu as détruit. Car tu m'as détruit moi aussi. Tu aurais pu me sauver mais tu n'as pas réussi. C'est ton impuissance qui as causé ma perte. De toute façon, c'était déjà trop tard. Tu m'as détruit. "

- - -

Je me redresse dans un hurlement d'angoisse, en nage et pris de violents tremblements. Il me faut plusieurs dizaines de secondes avant que je ne comprenne qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Ou plutôt d'un cauchemar. Le même qui me hante depuis presque vingt ans bien que l'apparition de cette fin soit plus récente.

Pris d'un soudain haut le coeur, je me lève et me dirige maladroitement vers la salle de bain. J'ouvre le robinet d'une main tremblante et pousse un soupir douloureux quand l'eau glacée entre en contact avec la peau moîte de mon visage. Génial, il est exactement 5h03 du matin et me voilà déjà avec une migraine carabinée.

J'avale une de mes potions d'un air absent et enfile une robe de chambre avant de m'affaler dans mon plus vieux fauteuil, face au foyer humide et glacé de mon salon. Et je reste là. Sans bouger. Sans allumer la cheminée. Sans dormir. Sans lire. Sans rien. Je reste juste là et j'attend que le temps passe. Que la journée commence. Que la routine quotidienne reprenne le pas sur ma morne existence.

Mais mes pensées dérivent déjà. Des bribes de mon rêve se projettent devant moi et j'abandonne l'idée d'essayer de les repousser. Au contraire, je me laisse envahir par la douleur ainsi générée et je fixe sans les voir ces yeux verts bien connus.

C'est de sa faute. Comme toujours. Avec le réveil de mes émotions qu'il a engendré il y a maintenant deux semaines, il y a ajouté le retour de mes vieux cauchemars. Et même mieux que ça, il en a rajouté un. Il s'est rajouté, lui. Sans le vouloir. Sans le savoir. Et c'est bien ce qui le rend dangereux. C'est bien pour ça que je lui en veux. Je lui en veux sans lui en vouloir. Je lui en veux comme je m'en veux.

Je pensais m'être pardonné comme la société l'avait fait, à la fin de la guerre. Mais il faut croire que ce n'était qu'un court répit. Mon apathie avait été plus forte que mes démons, voilà tout. Et puisque ce cher Potter avait réussi à me sortir de ma torpeur émotionnelle, ils étaient revenus aussi forts qu'avant. Non, encore plus qu'avant. La culpabilité d'antan n'était rien à côté du sentiment d'horreur que je ressens en voyant chaque nuit Potter s'ajouter à ma liste de victimes.

Cette pensée me fait peur. Depuis mon 'réveil', j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je suis envahi par l'angoisse. Le matin, la journée, le soir, la nuit... A chaque instant, je la ressens. En présence de Potter, elle semble s'estomper légèrement face à la fascination qu'il m'inspire mais dès son départ, elle revient plus forte que jamais.

Je n'en peux plus. J'ai perdu tout appétit, je ne dors presque plus et ça commence à se remarquer. Je sais que Minerva s'inquiète mais j'ai entendu Albus la rassurer en disant que c'était une étape indispensable à ma guérison. Voilà une guérison dont je me serais bien passé. La personne apathique que j'étais était bien plus enviable que l'homme blessé que je suis redevenu. Même mon ancienne personnalité semble être de retour. Il faut dire que passer mes nerfs sur les autres a toujours été pour moi le meilleur des remèdes.

Evidemment, comme j'avais joué mon propre rôle jusqu'ici, je ne suis pas sûr que quique ce soit ait remarqué ce retour à l'ordre. Hormis notre cher directeur bien sûr.

Et Potter.

C'est complètement fou. Ce n'est qu'un môme. Un gosse. Un héros certes, qui a accompli de grandes choses, je ne le nie pas, mais rien de cela ne m'a jamais interessé. Et il est puissant. La puissance m'a toujours attiré. Après tout je ne suis pas un serpentard pour rien. Pourtant, ce n'est pas non plus ce qui me fascine chez lui.

En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que Potter a de si particulier, qui peut avoir raison de mes défenses aussi facilement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est devenu une obsession. Je n'aime pas cette idée mais je n'y peux rien. Tout ce qui le concerne influe sur mon existence avec une telle force que ça m'effraie.

Les Potter sont ma damnation. Ils ont été créés pour me détruire mais je ne peux m'en défendre, ni même les éviter.. Oui, ma damnation. C'est la seule explication.

- - -

Le voilà enfin. J'ai toujours été un lève-tôt mais ma présence dans la Grande Salle à une heure si matinale est surtout due au retour de mes cauchemars et à l'envie de profiter au maximum de Potter. Alors j'ignore les regards inquiets de Minerva, je me force à avaler un peu de café pour que mon corps ne s'effondre pas en plein cours et surtout, je l'observe et savoure ce spectacle qui atténue mon angoisse incessante.

C'est un réel soulagement chaque matin que d'obtenir cette petite et trop courte demi-heure d'apaisement avant d'entamer une inintéressante journée d'enseignement. Si seulement Albus acceptait de m'offrir un Potter personnel qui m'accompagnerait partout et qui me permettrait de souffler un peu... Pas que j'ai osé le lui demander, bien sûr. Même si en dehors de ses yeux verts, tout le reste m'indiffère, j'ai encore un reste d'instinct de préservation.

Néanmoins, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment si ça vient d'Albus ou de Potter, notre jeune héros me tient compagnie tous les soirs. Depuis ce fameux jour où il a envahi mon espace personnel et où je me surprend encore en me rappelant avoir fait de même. Cette journée est d'ailleurs un peu floue dans mon esprit. Il me semble qu'on soit restés longtemps au milieu de ce couloir, protégés des autres résidents grâce à un sortilège de repousse qui me laisse profondément perplexe. Ca ne venait pas de moi, ça ne venait pas de Potter non plus, de ça je suis sûr. Albus était en réunion... Alors qui...

Peu importe.

Ensuite, je crois que nous nous sommes séparés sans un mot et avons repris le cours normal de notre existence. A la seule exception près qu'il me rejoint tous les soirs dans mon bureau. Où il reste sagement à faire ses devoirs. Sans m'adresser la parole. Sans que je ne lui parle non plus. J'ai bien pensé aborder le sujet qui nous hante tous les deux mais il ne semble pas près. Et je ne suis pas sûr de l'être non plus.

Alors j'attend qu'on le soit. Pour l'instant, sa seule présence me suffit. J'ai l'impression que c'en est de même pour lui. La preuve, il lève les yeux vers moi. Les siens sont vides, les miens sont hantés. Nous avons tous les deux – d'un accord tacite – abandonné nos barrières d'occlumens il y a trois jours. Je me sens vulnérable ainsi mais puisque c'est lui... Il détourne déjà les yeux, retrouve cette expression fausse pour ses amis que je déteste tant et je continue à le fixer. Discrètement et avec une certaine adresse, il faut l'avouer.

Bientôt la salle se videra, je le perdrai de vue et je retrouverai ma salle de classe. En attendant ce soir. Où il frappera à ma porte. Où il me rejoindra. Où nous ne parlerons pas. A moins que si, en fait. Le temps est peut-être venu... Mais que ce soit le cas ou non, je sais que je vais attendre. Que je vais l'attendre. Jusqu'à ce soir. Oui, ce soir...

- - -

A suivre...


	6. Chapitre 6

**Coquille vide**

Rating : M

Pairing : SS/HP

Disclamer : Rien à moi sauf la dépression des personnages

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes) donc homophobes, s'abstenir. De plus, cette histoire sera assez sombre psychologiquement parlant et contiendra quelques scènes de sexe donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir aussi. Elles seront néanmoins assez longues à venir (les scènes de sexe, pas les âmes sensibles, lol) alors ne vous emballez pas.

Note de l'auteur : Si je suis pas une auteur merveilleusement géniale, quand même... Regardez moi ça, que je suis gentille... Pour me faire pardonner de mon gigantesque retard du dernier chapitre, je vous en offre déjà un nouveau ! Hein que je suis géniale, hein ? (se jette des fleurs) Et remerciez les grèves de la RATP et de la SNCF qui m'ont généreusement accordé du temps pour écrire... Maintenant que nos ovations pour les trains supprimés sont passées, je me tais et je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture !

- - -

**Réponses aux reviews**

Vif d'Or : Vi, ils sont mignons et encore plus dans ce chapitre, je trouve :) Tu me diras ce que tu en penses... En attendant, je t'embrasse et j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite aussi. Biz

Oxaline : Moaaaah ? En retaaaaard ? Naaaaan... Jamais... Hmmm... En tout cas, je suis presque rapide pour ce chapitre là, nan ? Ca me pardonne ? Oh et je garde le mot 'rédemption' en mémoire, ça me plaît bien comme terme pour la suite :) et pis chuis contente que tu aies aimé le cauchemar, il a pas été facile à écrire. Enfin bref, merci de ta review et à bientôt ! Bonne lecture

Alexiel : Hello ! Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de te demander ton avis sur HP6 Choquée, pas choquée ? Perso, je crois que pour mes fics futures je vais faire l'impasse sur ce tome même si je l'ai adoré... JKR doit pas être fan des HPSS pour nous rendre la vie si difficile... Sinon, je suis à la fac de Nanterre maitenant. Ça change d'Orsay, ça je peux te l'assurer ! Le cadre n'a rien à voir ! Quant au Sev torturé... (ne cherche pas de transition, yen a pas) Raaah, ça donne envie de le consoler nan ? Ce dont je me porte volontaire bien sûr :) Et pis si ça peut te rassurer, il est de moins en moins apathique. Mieux, la relation de nos deux beaux gosses s'approfondit... Mais je t'en dis pas plus et je te laisse lire. Biz et bonne lecture.

Minerve : Quelle romantique tu fais ! Mais t'en fais pas, ce sera un happy end :) C'est le principal nan ? Bon je te garantis pas les lapins roses et les petits coeurs partout mais au moins, ils iront mieux et ils seront amoureux C'est déjà ça, nan ? En attendant, je te laisse lire ce chapitre et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Petite grenouille : La discussion n'était pas pour le soir en question mais j'ai fais un bond dans le temps pour avancer un peu dans l'histoire :) En tout cas, le délais était beaucoup moins long que la dernière fois alors j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre à la hauteur ! Biz et bonne lecture !

Nanie nouche : Ce chapitre est moins déprimant alors j'espère que ça te plaira ! Surtout que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre, pour une fois... Remercions les grèves des transports qui m'ont empêchée d'aller en cours... Enfin bref. Bonne lecture. Biz

Dragopotter : Merci beaucoup :) Voici un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout neuf, qui fait pas mal avancer l'histoire. J'espère que ça te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. A bientôt !

Ange de un cisme : Moaaaah ? Sadiiiique ? Naaaan... J'aime juste préparer psychologiquement mes lecteurs au chapitre qui suit :) Et encore, je suis sympa puisque je ne vous fais pas trop attendre et que je poste cette partie plus tôt que je ne pensais. D'ailleurs, je vais te laisser lire ça alors je te dis à bientôt ! (le Potter personnel, je crois qu'il apparaît dans la moitié de mes fics, lol. J'aime beaucoup cette image ;-P peut-être un désir inconscient de ma part...) Biz

Azuka Snape : Lol, j'ai des reviews de toi sur les deux sites maintenant :) En tout cas, merci de ton enthousiasme ! Et j'espère que tu n'as pas eu le temps de désespérer d'avoir la suite puisque j'ai été plus rapide que d'habitude... (je viens de m'apercevoir que j'avais pas fait les RAR dans mon chapitre sur Hpfanfiction la dernière fois... J'ai complètement oublié...) Je te laisse lire ce chapitre, en espérant que tu aimeras encore ! Biz et à bientôt !

Mnemesysfr : Merci, contente que ça t'ait plu :) Surtout que le cauchemar était pas évident à retranscrire, j'ai été obligée de puiser dans les miens et même si j'ai aimé l'écrire, c'était assez... Dérangeant... Un peu trop introspectif peut-être ! (pas pour le sang et les morts, lol, j'ai encore jamais tué personne ! Mais pour l'angoisse et les voix culpabilisantes qu'on peut ressentir ou entendre dans un mauvais rêve...) En tout cas, ce chapitre est un peu moins sombre je pense. En espérant que le style plus léger ne choque pas trop par rapport aux parties précédentes... Mais je vais te laisser lire, comme ça tu pourras me donner ton avis ! (au fait, j'ai mis le petit chat dans mes favoris pour pouvoir le lire quand j'aurai le temps !) Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Jenni944 : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements :) J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce nouveau chapitre et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. A bientôt !

Melindra : Là, je me suis fait battre à pleine couture... J'ai pas arrêté de recevoir des alertes d'update de toi depuis que tu m'as dit qu'au moins j'envoyais des nouveaux chapitres :) J'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller les lire mais je les ai mis dans mes favoris en espérant en trouver bientôt, donc tu devrais avoir de mes nouvelles d'ici peu :) Surtout que j'ai vu qu'il y avait une SSHP dans tes nouvelles fics... J'en salive à l'avance ! Sinon, en effet ça n'a pas été facile d'écrire la partie du cauchemar... Comme je disais à Mnemesys, j'ai puisé dans mes propres 'angoisses' pour tout ce qui sont les ressentis et voix culpabilisantes et c'était assez bizarre à écrire, très introspectif aussi. Donc je l'ai réécris je ne sais combien de fois, j'étais jamais satisfaite. (3615 My Life, lol) Quant à la longueur des chapitres... Je sais et c'est fait exprès ! Je suis plus motivée à écrire des parties courtes en ce moment. Je trouve plus le temps et l'inspiration pour ça. Et j'avais prévenu au premier chapitre, sans compter que ça ajoute un plus au côté 'déprime' de l'histoire je trouve. Ca laisse un goût d'inachevé, j'aime bien :) Et cette fic est super sombre et psychologique donc dure à écrire alors des chapitres longs, je suis pas sûre d'en être capable... Enfin bref, je te laisse lire la suite ! Biz et à bientôt ! (Pour le Potter personnel, j'avais pas fait gaffe mais c'est vrai que ça me plaît beaucoup et que ça me vient souvent à l'esprit dans j'écris avec un POV Sev...)

Onarluca : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Chapitre 6 :**

" Pouvez-vous m'aider ? "

Après trois semaines de silence, ce sont les premiers mots que nous échangeons. Je sais que le faire remarquer ou réagir de manière inhabituelle serait une erreur alors je m'oblige à respirer normalement et à terminer ce que je faisais. Puis je lève calmement les yeux des copies que je corrigeais et je le vois penché sur ses devoirs, au premier rang de la classe. Je me demande quel type d'aide il me demande, psychologique ou scolaire ? Peu importe, même s'il ne s'agit que d'un cours avec lequel il a des difficultés, j'imagine que c'est déjà un début.

" A quel sujet ? "

Cela fait plus de deux semaines que j'attend qu'il m'adresse la parole pendant nos petites sessions quotidiennes. Plusieurs soirs, j'ai failli prendre les devants et engager la conversation mais j'ai fini par décider de ne pas le presser. Je ne suis ni psychiatre ni grand spécialiste en psychologie mais je suis déjà passé par là et je connais le gosse. Alors, je suis mon instinct. Et j'attend.

Après tout, j'ai fait le premier pas en lui offrant une présence et une oreille attentive, à lui de faire le deuxième. Il est le seul à pouvoir savoir quand il se sentira prêt et de quelle manière aborder le sujet. Ce moment semble être enfin venu.

" Causes et conséquences de la 103ème révolte des gobelins de 1631. "

Un pâle sourire tente de s'immisser sur ses lèvres mais je vois bien que le coeur n'y est pas. Moi, je n'essaie même pas. Au contraire, je me contente de le fixer et il en fait de même, son regard vide ne reflétant absolument rien. Il ne semble même pas attendre de réponse, c'est presque frustrant. Inconsciemment, je prend une profonde inspiration avant de me lever puis je m'asseois à ses côtés. Je me sens étrangement nerveux. Bien que mon dernier cours d'histoire remonte à loin, je ne pense pas que c'en soit la raison. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas sûr de vouloir connaître cette raison. Heureusement, par chance ou par habitude, ma voix garde toute son intonnation froide et sèche, ne trahissant aucun signe de malaise.

" Montrez moi ce que vous avez déjà écrit. "

Une heure plus tard et grâce à mes commentaires – évidemment utiles et pertinents si je puis me permettre - il atteint enfin le troisième parchemin demandé. Bien qu'ayant moi-même eu la _chance_ d'avoir suivi les cours de Binns, je reste très impressionné par l'ennui profond que m'inspirent ses sujets. J'ai même cru un moment être retombé dans mon apathie... Sérieusement, l'histoire de la magie pourrait être une matière tellement plus intéressante que... ça... Je me garde néanmoins d'émettre le moindre commentaire désobligeant sur les compétences de mon collègue. J'imagine que mon regard en dit long et suffit à lui seul à exprimer toute mon opinion pendant les réunions.

Quant à Potter, ayant terminé son travail, il rassemble ses affaires et se prépare à partir. Ne voulant pas paraître aussi dépendant de sa présence que je ne le suis vraiment, j'ai déjà retrouvé ma place derrière mon bureau et use de toute l'énergie qu'il me reste pour l'ignorer et replonger dans mes copies.

" A demain et... Merci. "

Le souffle coupé par la surprise et une inexplicable émotion, je ne répond rien et fait un geste vague de la main comme pour montrer combien je me moque de sa grattitude. Cependant, quand je parviens enfin à lever les yeux, il est déjà parti et mon regard ne peut que s'accrocher à 'son' pupitre.

Je crois bien que mis à part Albus, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit merci. En excluant bien évidemment les remerciements que je reçois quand je m'abaisse à me montrer aimable avec Minerva en lui passant la salière ou la corbeille à pain pendant les repas. Non, je parle de sincérité. C'est la première fois qu'on me dit _vraiment_ merci.

J'aimerais dire que ça me dérange. Mais... Ce n'est pas désagréable. Je crois que... Oui. Je pourrais m'y habituer.

- - -

" Combien il y en a eu en tout ? "

C'est devenu notre nouvelle routine. Après trois semaines de silence, voilà une bonne quinzaine de jours que je sers de soutien scolaire et d'encyclopédie au gosse. J'imagine qu'il y a pire comme façon de passer ses soirées pour un quarantenaire célibataire... Ecouter Albus raconter des anecdotes de sa jeunesse – censées être amusantes – en subissant l'incontournable tasse de thé au citron, par exemple. On a beau dire que c'est un grand sage, un puissant sorcier et autres, il reste un vieillard banal quand on le connaît bien. Toujours d'attaque pour parler du _bon vieux temps_...

" 118. "

Je répond sans relever les yeux et je continue à préparer mon cours pour le lendemain. Potter est encore et toujours une obsession mais je ne ressens plus le besoin d'être en contact visuel constant avec lui. Ou tout du moins, pas quand nous sommes seuls dans cette classe. D'une certaine manière, c'est comme si sa présence m'est acquise et que je n'ai plus besoin de vérifier qu'il ne s'est pas sauvé sans que je ne le remarque. Je ne me comprend vraiment pas quand on en vient à ce môme...

Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il est devenu une partie intégrante de mon quotidien. Je crois que je me sens de plus en plus à l'aise en sa présence. Même s'il me rend parfois bizarrement nerveux... Lui-même semble prendre ses marques ici. Il s'étale de plus en plus et n'hésite pas à m'interrompre pendant mon travail. Pour un homme solitaire et indépendant à la limite de la mysantropie comme moi, j'ai peine à croire que je le laisse faire. Pourtant c'est le cas et ça ne me dérange même pas. Au contraire.

" Heu... Monsieur ? Est-ce que je peux vous posez une question ? "

" N'est-ce pas ce que, déjà, vous faites sans arrêt ? "

Ma réponse a beau être laconique et d'un ton de pure indifférence, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être curieux. Depuis qu'il a cessé de faire semblant d'être le parfait petit Potter devant moi, c'est bien la première fois qu'il se montre hésitant et j'avoue être intrigué. Je m'aperçois d'ailleurs avec surprise que j'ai posé ma plume et que je le fixe en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Ce corps est parfois agaçant à agir ainsi de lui-même...

Notre gryffondor national a d'ailleurs l'air mal à l'aise, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il souhaitait me demander. Je suis presque sur le point de retenir mon souffle tant la tension entre nos deux regards se fait forte. Va-t-il enfin aborder le sujet qui nous intéresse tous les deux ?

" Est-ce que vous restez à Poudlard pour Noël ? "

Ne m'attendant définitivement pas à cette question, je ne parviens pas à retenir le ricanement qui s'échappe de mes lèvres. De déception ou de soulagement ? Je ne suis pas sûr moi-même. Sincèrement, à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais...

" Pourquoi, Potter ? Vous comptez me tenir compagnie pendant les vacances ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous envisagez de rester avec moi plutôt que de passer les fêtes avec Weasley, comme il vous l'a sûrement proposé. "

" Non. Bien sûr que non. C'était une question stupide, je suis désolé."

Et sur ce, il se replonge dans son devoir comme si de rien n'était. Mais il aurait fallu être aveugle pour manquer le regard blessé qu'il m'avait envoyé. Ou plutôt trahi. Pour une fois qu'il sortait du cadre strictement professionnel de nos conversations... Pour une fois que ses yeux ne reflétaient pas ce vide que je déteste...

En deux commentaires stupides, je viens de détruire tous les progrès et toute la confiance acquise de ces dernières semaines.

Ignorant l'étau qui s'est douloureusement reserré dans ma poitrine, je m'empêche de m'auto-AvadaKedavrariser pour ma stupidité et me pince l'arête du nez en espérant neutraliser une migraine naissante. Le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça... Pourquoi je l'ai délibérément provoqué... Car c'était de la provocation, aucun doute là-dessus.

J'imagine que c'est par égoïsme – peut-être même une certaine forme de jalousie – et que ma fierté de serpentard a parlé pour moi. J'imagine que j'espérais l'entendre dire que oui, il préférait rester en ma compagnie pour Noël, que lui aussi était dépendant de moi et que ses amis ne faisaient pas le poids... Sur ce coup là, difficile de dire qui est le gamin et l'adulte entre nous deux... Mais j'ai pour circonstance atténuante que de ne voir aucune amélioration chez Potter me préoccupe et m'inquiète de plus en plus. Alors quand il a semblé être sur le point d'aborder un sujet important...

Ce n'est pas une excuse, je sais. Mais la culpabilité que je ressens m'incite heureusement à tenter de me rattraper.

" Oui Mr Potter, je reste à Poudlard pour les fêtes. "

Comme il a relevé la tête et me fixe sans rien dire, je me sens obligé d'ajouter :

" Et j'imagine que si jamais quelqu'un me cherchait, il pourrait me trouver ici. Je dois refaire le stock de potions pour l'infirmerie. Ça me prendra sûrement toutes les vacances. "

Albus m'a déjà dit que j'étais incroyablement maladroit dans ma manière de faire des excuses et que je ferais tout aussi bien de simplement dire _'Je suis désolé'_. Mais n'est pas né celui qui parviendra à me faire prononcer ces mots. De toute façon, ça ne semble pas nécessaire puisque Potter finit par se détendre et même par sourire. Pas un sourire radieux ou innocent comme autrefois mais un sourire, un vrai. Et une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux verts...

A cette vision, je me sens soudain submergé par une émotion intense que j'entreprend d'étouffer tout aussi vite, trop effrayé pour chercher à l'analyser. Malheureusement, j'imagine que mon regard, sans mes barrières d'occlumens, a du refléter mon trouble... Espérons juste que Potter n'en a rien vu.

" Et vous pensez qu'il y en aura un jour 119 ? "

Je le regarde un peu surpris, me demandant si j'ai raté une partie de la conversation. Devant l'air faussement innocent du garçon, je finis par comprendre et je sens mes lèvres esquisser un sourire en coin. Je serais presque tenté de sourire pour de bon tant j'éprouve de plaisir à le voir ainsi mais ma dignité de méchant directeur de Serpentard me hurle de n'en rien faire.

" Bien sûr. Pourquoi s'arrêteraient-ils à 118 ? "

Il sourit de cet air toujours un peu mélancolique, un peu hanté mais amusé et je ne peux que soupirer de soulagement puis me forcer à continuer de préparer mon cours. Et surtout, me forcer à ignorer ce pincement au coeur. Par Salazar, Merlin ou toute autre force supérieure à l'écoute, empêchez moi de ressentir ça pour ce gosse. Je ne devrais pas... Vraiment pas... Ressentir ça...

- - -

A suivre...


	7. Chapitre 7

**Coquille vide**

Rating : M

Pairing : SS/HP

Disclamer : Rien à moi sauf la dépression des personnages

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes) donc homophobes, s'abstenir. De plus, cette histoire sera assez sombre psychologiquement parlant et contiendra quelques scènes de sexe donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir aussi. Elles seront néanmoins assez longues à venir (les scènes de sexe, pas les âmes sensibles, lol) alors ne vous emballez pas.

Note de l'auteur : En fait, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est – si je n'update pas avant – bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous et à l'année prochaine ! (au retour de mes vacances, vous devriez avoir de nouveaux chapitres d'Amour Hebdomaire et de La page est enfin tournée :P Ce sera votre cadeau de Noël)

- - -

**Réponses aux reviews**

Mnemesysfr : Oui, 'aimant' n'est peut-être pas l'adjectif le plus approprié (il m'a fallu dix minutes pour retrouver ce mot, j'avais un trou...) mais je comprend ce que tu veux dire. En fait, je pense que l'amour prend du temps alors je préfère voir plutôt ça comme la naissance d'une lueur d'affection, de l'intérêt pour le bien-être de l'autre ou encore, une sorte de reconnaissance (pas dans le sens grattitude mais dans le sens acceptation de l'existence de l'autre). Peu à peu, Severus et Harry se rapprochent, mais je n'avais pas envie d'aller trop vite et de tout gâcher. Donc pour l'instant, on va dire qu'ils apprennent à se faire confiance et à compter l'un sur l'autre :-) Enfin bref, je ne suis pas très claire alors j'arrête là... Biz et j'espère à bientôt !

Lilou : Woh, quel enthousiasme ! Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir (et m'a fait gonfler des chevilles aussi, mdr) Du coup, j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre... En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes autant cette fic qui me tient vraiment à coeur et que tu apprécies toute la psychologie des personnages que je privilégie largement dans cette histoire. Quoique vous n'ayez que le point de vue de Severus, moi je connais les deux :) lol. Et c'est vrai que j'avais envie de prouver que Severus pouvait rester lui même, tel qu'on le connaissait, tout en étant quand même très humain avec ses qualités, ses défauts, ses sentiments, ses questions existentielles, ses passages à vide, etc... Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Alexiel : Rien que de voir ton pseudo et je me mets à rigoler maintenant, mdr. Franchement, des cadeaux comme ça, j'en veux bien tous les jours ! Surtout que je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Je l'ai montré à pleins de gens du coup... Sinon pour la fic, oui ça va doucement et je suis contente que tu préfères ça parce que moi aussi :P Autant dans les fics humoristiques, le presque PWP peut passer, autant ça ne me serait même pas venu à l'esprit dans celle-ci... Non, ils se rapprochent petit à petit et même s'ils font un grand pas dans ce chapitre, les scènes de sexe vont encore devoir attendre un peu. Surtout que le sexe ne sera pas synonyme de fin de cette fic puisque ce n'est pas vraiment la problématique de l'histoire. Quant à HP6, moi j'imaginais aussi bien la petite maison de merde comme la sienne que le big manoir... En fait, c'était plutôt dans le fantasme que je voyais le manoir parce qu'après réflexion, ce ne serait pas hyper crédible. (et bien sûr qu'Albus a supplié Sev de le tuer, comment penser autrement ) D'ailleurs, c'est aussi mon tome préféré avec le 4. Pour ce qui est de Nanterre, c'est clair que c'est tout moche à côté d'Orsay... Mais bon, ç'aurait été difficile de retrouver un tel campus. Par contre les profs sont super et les cours très intéressants donc ça rattrape le cadre ! Heu, je crois que je vais arrêter là ou ta RAR va être plus longue que mon chapitre... Donc biz et bonne lecture !

Vif d'Or : Je sens que la fin de ce chapitre va te plaire ! D'ailleurs, j'étais toute attendrie moi même en l'écrivant, lol. Mais bon, je vais pas m'attarder là dessus et plutôt te laisser lire ça toi même. Alors j'espère que cette suite te plaira, merci pour ta review, bisous et à bientôt !

Petite grenouille : Et oui, l'amour commence enfin à pointer le bout de son nez ! 6 chapitres pour en avoir un minuscule aperçu, je sais me faire attendre :) Mais la fin de cette partie devrait te plaire aussi, je pense. En tout cas, n'hésite surtout pas à me faire des compliments, j'adore ça ! Sur ces bonnes paroles pleines de modestie, je vais te souhaiter une bonne lecture... Biz et à bientôt.

Ange de un cisme : Hihihi, ça bouge encore plus dans ce chapitre, tu vas être servie :) J'aime beaucoup ton 'Il y avait tout sans rien', je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a fait rire... En tout cas, je comprend parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Ma fic n'est définitivement pas une fic d'action mais plutôt une fic psychologique. Alors parfois il ne se passe rien de concret mais les choses peuvent quand même se bousculer et évoluer dans les esprits des personnages. (J'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais me dire ou je divague complètement ?) Et bien sûr qu'Harry ressent peu à peu des sentiments pour Severus mais il n'y aura pas de points de vue à lui dans cette fic. Par contre, je réécrirai peut-être la même fic selon Harry quand celle-ci sera terminée. J'y pense de plus en plus puisque je l'ai plus ou moins écrite pour moi en écrivant les grandes lignes de l'histoire. Mais bon, finissons déjà celle là et les autres en cours... En attendant, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Biz

Oxaline : Mouais, vive les grèves... ;-P Mais même sans elles, j'ai seulement mis deux semaines pour poster ce chapitre, c'est pas un miracle ça ? Je suis épatée toute seule d'une telle productivité... Mdr, bon ok je sais que je suis lente et totalement irrégulière mais c'est pas ma faute. Je fais pas exprès... Et pis si moi je traine, nos deux compères avancent à grand pas ! D'ailleurs, la fin de ce chapitre te plaira sûrement. Ou tout du moins, j'espère. En attendant une réponse positive de ta part – une négative serait acceptée aussi quitte à choisir... – je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te dis à bientôt ! Biz

Mkorrigane : Oui, je voulais une histoire plus basée sur la psychologie et l'angoisse des personnages sans pour autant entrer dans la violence... A mon avis, les viols, la mutilation ou autres ne sont pas forcément nécessaires pour qu'un personnage souffre ou pour montrer qu'un personnage souffre. Enfin, c'est mon avis personnel et certaines fics plus violentes me plaisent beaucoup aussi ! Donc, c'était toi qui étais perturbée par les petits mystères 'inutiles' de cette fic, lol. En fait, ce n'est pas pour créer une espèce de suspens ou un truc de ce genre, c'est juste que j'ai choisi de n'écrire que des petites tranches de vie et que je pensais que ce n'était pas vraiment important d'avoir tous les débuts de conversation tant qu'on assistait au principal. Mais je vais quand même essayer d'éviter de te frustrer à nouveau, promis ! (pour le mystérieux 119, je n'avais pas précisé parce que je pensais que c'était évident qu'il s'agissait de la suite de leur précédente conversation sur les révoltes de gobelins. Maintenant que je me relis, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas très clair, désolée...) Enfin bref, merci de ta review en tout cas et j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Melindra : Hello :) Alors là, faudra que tu m'expliques ce que tu entends par la 'tonalité' de Severus... Tu veux dire son caractère, son personnage ? (sa voix ?) Enfin peu importe, du moment que tu aimes mon Severus, moi je suis contente, lol. (sans vouloir donner une image de non-modeste ou un truc de ce genre, je pense aussi que cette histoire est mon meilleur texte sérieux... Elle me tient d'ailleurs beaucoup à coeur et je passe un temps fou à relire et retravailler tous mes chapitres avant de les présenter. Encore tout à l'heure, j'ai retouché mes premiers chapitres sur mon ordinateur ! Que des petits détails de style ou de tournures de phrases que je ne changerai pas dans mes publications mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :P) Ooooh, tu as encore des compliments ? C'est vrai ? Surtout, n'hésite pas ! Je suis prête à les recevoir XD En attendant l'avalanche de compliments que tu m'enverras (oui j'y crois et alors ?) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous et à bientôt !

Onarluca, nanie nouche (j'espère que ton ordi ne déconne plus !), Jenny944 : Merci pour vos reviews ! Ce chapitre fait encore beaucoup avancer la relation entre Severus et Harry alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas, bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Chapitre 7**

Ce gosse causera ma mort. Ou je causerai la sienne, j'hésite encore. Voilà plus de deux heures qu'Albus, Minerva et moi parcourons le château à la recherche de ce maudit gamin et toujours rien. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas très bien ce qui a pu se passer pour que Weasley et Granger en viennent à nous demander de l'aide mais si j'en juge par le regard coupable de ce stupide rouquin, il a du se montrer encore plus crétin que d'habitude. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire, si je puis me permettre.

Ce n'est cependant pas le moment le plus propice pour aborder ce sujet si passionnant. Retrouver Potter reste la priorité – le massacrer pour nous faire perdre notre temps passant juste après. Alors que je prends finalement la direction du point de rendez-vous, j'aperçois mon supérieur au bout du couloir et j'accélère le pas pour me retrouver à ses côtés. D'un simple regard, je vois qu'il a l'air ennuyé. Normalement, Dumbledore n'a jamais l'air ennuyé. Et ça, ça m'inquiète vraiment.

" J'ai fouillé le dongeon et les cachots, aucun Sauveur du Monde en vue. "

" Je n'aime pas ça Severus, même les tableaux et les fantômes n'ont pu m'aider... "

Si Minerva n'a rien trouvé non plus, alors je crois que je vais vraiment commencer à paniquer. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il va affreusement souffrir pour oser me faire ressentir des émotions pareilles. Moi qui avais plus ou moins fini par relativiser et accepter notre étrange relation, je sens que je suis sur le point de tout regretter.

" Albus, Severus, avez-vous du nouveau ? Je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans les étages supérieurs ! "

Nous nous retournons comme une seule entité vers la sorcière et une bouffée d'angoisse m'envahit en songeant à tout ce qui a pu arriver à Potter. Même si Voldemort est mort depuis plusieurs mois, quelques mangemorts rancuniers peuvent très bien vouloir venger leur seigneur et maître... Sans compter son état dépressif, qui sait ce que le gamin pourrait commettre si... Non, c'est totalement hors de question ! Je n'ai pas passé ces sept dernières années à l'empêcher de se faire tuer pour le retrouver mort alors que la guerre est censée être terminée !

" Bon sang, mais il ne peut tout de même pas avoir disparu dans Poudlard ! Vous êtes bien sûr qu'il est encore dans l'enceinte du château, Albus ? "

" Je suis formel, il est toujours là. Mais je ne vois rien de plus précis, c'est assez flou. "

" Je vous jure qu'il va regretter d'être né quand je lui aurai mis la main dessus... "

Minerva et Albus échangent un regard qui ne m'aurait sûrement pas beaucoup plu si je n'étais pas trop occupé à imaginer mille tortures à infliger au gosse pour le remarquer. Qu'il ose seulement se présenter à nouveau dans mon bureau et... Les dents serrées à m'en briser la mâchoire, je m'inflige intérieurement une baffe magistrale puis me tourne vers mes collègues en sifflant rageusement.

" Vous pouvez abandonner les recherches, je sais où il est. "

" Comment ? Il y a un instant, vous parliez de lui mettre la main dess... "

" Il est chez moi."

" Je croyais que vous aviez déjà vérifié, Severus ? "

Les pupilles dilatées par une profonde envie de meurtre envers mon supérieur, je ne peux retenir un grognement mauvais et ma voix se fait mielleuse, dangereuse...

" En effet très cher et honorable Albus, mais je n'avais pas pensé au merveilleux cadeau que vous lui aviez fait au début de sa toute première année... "

Et sans développer d'avantage ma pensée, je leur tourne brusquement le dos et m'empresse de rejoindre mon bureau. C'est décidé, la prochaine fois qu'Albus ose seulement émettre l'idée d'offrir une cape d'invisibilité à un élève, je démissionne.

- - -

Je sais qu'il est là, il a cammoufflé sa présence et se cache sous sa cape mais je sais qu'il est là. Tentant d'ignorer la petite pointe d'auto-satisfaction à l'idée que je sois plus ou moins devenu son refuge puisqu'il a choisi mon bureau pour se cacher – et je suis sûr qu'il savait que je le trouverai – je pointe négligemment ma baguette vers le plafond.

" Accio cape d'invisibilité "

Ma voix est sèche et écorche le silence pesant de la salle. Mais rien ne bouge, aucun bout de tissu volant, aucun héros dépressif, rien. Impossible, je n'ai pourtant pas pu me tromper, je suis sûr qu'il est là... A peine cette pensée me traverse l'esprit que j'entend une sorte de frottement au niveau de mon bureau. Une seconde plus tard, la fameuse cape glisse sous le meuble et se jette joyeusement sur moi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un juron en me débarassant du vêtement irrespectueux et je suis à deux doigts de le jeter dans le feu quand je me souviens de la raison de sa présence. Potter. Sous mon bureau. Génial.

En deux pas, je me plante devant le meuble et prend une profonde inspiration pour ne pas hurler.

" POTTER ! "

Autant pour moi, l'inspiration n'a pas fonctionné... Et ce cher gryffondor n'a pas daigné montrer le bout de son nez non plus.

" SORTEZ DE LA AVANT QUE JE NE COMMETTE UN ACTE QUE NOUS REGRETTERIONS TOUS LES DEUX ! "

Au bord de la crise de nerf – ou du meurtre, j'hésite encore – mes doigts se crispent sur ma baguette et j'envoie mon propre bureau valdinguer de l'autre côté de la pièce. Si j'en juge par le nombre de parchemins qui ont fini tout droit dans la cheminée, c'est peut-être justement un acte que je vais regretté quand je serai calmé...

" POTTER, AVEZ VOUS LA MOINDRE IDEE DU T... "

J'interromps subitement ma tirade en découvrant le garçon tout tremblant et en position de foetus à mes pieds. Mon coeur manque même un battement quand j'aperçois les joues inondées de larmes et le regard mort fixé dans le vide. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire – je suis Maître de Potions, pas psychomage, après tout – je ferme les yeux en me frottant le front d'un air fatigué. Peut-être que je vais tuer Weasley finalement, plutôt que Potter...

" Est-ce que je suis vraiment anormal ? "

Le murmure qui parvient à mes oreilles me fait aussitôt rouvrir des yeux incrédules pour plonger dans un océan émeraude empli de douleur et de désespoir. Repoussant farouchement une pulsion sûrement humaine mais qui m'est normalement étrangère – à savoir, le prendre dans mes bras et le consoler – je le fixe sans rien dire. Puis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je m'accroupis pour me retrouver au niveau du gosse et si mon regard reste définitivement insondable, ma voix se fait plus douce qu'elle ne l'a sans doute jamais été.

" Pourquoi cette question ? "

Pendant un instant, je pense qu'il ne va pas me répondre. Puis de nouvelles larmes brisent la barrière de ses cils et suivent le chemin tracé par les précédentes. Je me retiens tout juste de tendre le bras pour les effacer.

" Ils le pensent tous. Je sais qu'ils le pensent. Ils le disent derrière mon dos. Certains me le disent en face aussi. "

" Qui ça, ils ? "

" Tous. Les Dursley. Ron... Les autres... Tous. "

Il se remet à trembler mais je ne me laisse pas démonter. Pour une fois qu'il parle, il faut que ça sorte. Par contre, j'ai senti une légère hésitation dans ce _les autres_, un petit quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas et qu'il me faudra approfondir une prochaine fois...

" Et comment Mr Weasley en est venu à une telle conclusion ? "

Il détourne les yeux sans répondre et essuie maladroitement ses joues mais de nouvelles les recouvrent tout aussi vite. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre qu'il n'a pas envie de répondre. Le problème, c'est que moi, je veux qu'il réponde.

" Potter "

" Je... Il... Il m'a demandé de venir au Terrier pendant les vacances. Je lui ai dit que je préférais rester à Poudlard et il... Il m'a demandé si c'était à cause de vous. Il a dit qu'il savait que j'étais ici quand je disparaissais tous les soirs et que ce n'était pas sain. Que je devrais avoir honte. Que je n'étais pas normal. Que... "

Sa voix se brise et mon coeur en fait autant quand il relève des yeux totalement perdus vers moi. Note à moi-même : dès que je croise ce crétin de Weasley, Poudlard comptera un gryffondor en moins...

" Est-ce que vous aussi vous le pensez ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment anormal ? "

Face à ce regard troublant – et j'admets, un peu sous le choc – tout ce que je réussis à dire est...

" Bien sûr que non. "

Puis sans un mot, abandonnant l'idée de combattre mon propre corps, je tend le bras et l'attire vers moi. Avec une douceur que je ne me connaissais pas, j'essuie alors les traînées salées qui ornent ses joues et nos regards ne se quittent pas un seul instant. Je crois même qu'il a cessé de respirer. A moins que ce ne soit moi.

Toujours en silence, je le fais s'asseoir sur mes genoux et le serre finalement contre moi. Je le berce doucement. Peu à peu, il cesse de trembler et se détend. Mon coeur reprend un rythme normal. Et il s'endort dans mes bras. Harry Potter s'endort dans mes bras...

- - -

A suivre...


	8. Chapitre 8

**Coquille vide**

Rating : M

Pairing : SS/HP

Disclamer : Rien à moi sauf la dépression des personnages

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes) donc homophobes, s'abstenir. De plus, cette histoire sera assez sombre psychologiquement parlant et contiendra quelques scènes de sexe donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir aussi. Elles seront néanmoins assez longues à venir (les scènes de sexe, pas les âmes sensibles, lol) alors ne vous emballez pas.

Note de l'auteur : Yeah, voici le grand tournant de la fic ! Après, d'ici deux chapitres je pense, tout va s'accélérer et je vais enfin pouvoir les rapprocher. Intimement je veux dire, même si je veux que ce soit progressif et pas trop rapide. En attendant, ça va pas être la joie pour nos deux protagonistes (moi sadique ? Mais nan, c'est pour le bien de l'histoire)

Sinon, si vous avez l'impression que le chapitre est court, ce n'est pas le cas. Il est aussi long que les précédents mais l'absence des RAR donnent cette impression. En fait, je pense que je vais supprimer les anciennes RAR des chapitres précédents, pour faire plus propre et éviter les problèmes. Mais je continuerai à vous répondre, ne vous en faîtes pas. (par contre, je ne sais plus du tout à qui j'ai répondu donc pardonnez-moi si vous je vous ai oublié... Pour le prochain chapitre, j'essaierai de le faire au fur et à mesure sans en manquer ! Et même si je ne vous ai pas répondu, ne pensez pas que votre review ne m'a pas fait plaisir, bien au contraire. Ça me motive, vous avez pas idée !)

Alors un merci général à tous :) et bonne lecture !

- - -

**Chapitre 8**

Voilà bien une bonne demi-heure que je l'observe dormir. Il s'est finalement calmé et sa respiration est si paisible qu'elle finit par me détendre. C'est étrange. C'est agréable. C'est _dérangeant_...

Mais je ne peux me contrôler, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer ainsi étendu entre mes draps. Car oui, je l'ai emporté dans mes appartements. Et je l'ai installé dans mon lit. A cette place vide que personne n'a plus occupée depuis bien longtemps. Cet espace glacé, de l'autre côté du matelas où je ne pénètre jamais même quand je dors.

Alors que je le fixe, je me surprend à penser qu'il a l'air à sa place ici, que ce côté inoccupé de mon lit n'attendait que lui. Que j'aimerais me glisser sous les couvertures pour le rejoindre. Je me dégoûte.

Ça ne peut plus continuer, ça ne _doit_ pas continuer. Je perd le contrôle de la situation et j'ai horreur de ça. Ce gosse me rend fou, il me fait ressentir un étrange sentiment de complétude mêlée de haine. Haine envers moi-même. Qui suis malsain. Qui suis faible.

Qui suis pathétique.

J'ai même essayé de justifier sa présence dans ma chambre. Je me suis presque convaincu que n'importe quel professeur aurait fait de même et que je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Mais je me mens. Je le sais et pourtant je nie les faits. Ce serait avouer trop de choses. Je ne suis pas prêt. Le gosse n'est pas prêt. Il ne le sera jamais.

Alors je ne vais pas plus loin, je ne concrétise pas mes pensées. Je me contente de l'admirer en silence. Admirer ce que je n'aurai jamais. Admirer ce que je ne mérite pas et qui pourtant semble déjà m'appartenir. Puisqu'il est là.

J'ai bien peur d'avoir souillé le gamin. Il est trop innocent sentimentalement parlant pour lui infliger ça et pourtant je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ou je l'espère, c'est assez flou comme sentiment. Encore une fois, je me fais horreur. Je sais où tout ça est en train de nous mener. Ça a déjà commencé et j'ai envie de continuer. C'est presque un besoin vital de continuer. Si je perdais cette étrange intimité, complicité, relation... avec Potter... Alors... Je redeviendrais sûrement cet être froid et apathique que j'étais. Insensible. Vide.

C'est la première fois que je ne le souhaite pas.

Bien que ça me fasse peur et que je sache qu'il mérite mieux que l'homme brisé que je suis, il semble que je sois trop égoïste pour tenter de le préserver. Le sauver des autres n'a jamais été un problème mais le sauver de moi... Ce serait me condamner à mon tour.

Pourtant, c'est une habitude chez moi de refouler mes sentiments. Pour le bien de cet être fragile qui s'est volontairement abandonné à moi. Ce corps frêle, minuscule dans le lit immense. Trop petit. Trop mince. Et pourtant si magnifique à mes yeux.

Je me secoue mentalement, puis finit par me lever et détourner le regard. Je dois prévenir Albus et Minerva de la situation alors je ne vais pas continuer à l'observer comme un vieux voyeur pervers, il vaut mieux que ça. J'ai promis de le sauver. Et je le ferai, même si ce n'est pas ce que je veux. C'est la routine. J'ai l'habitude.

Je sens une amorce de sourire courber mes lèvres. Je ne me vois pas mais je sais que ce n'a rien de chaleureux. C'est le sourire d'un homme amer. D'un homme triste. D'un homme devenu mauvais par la force des choses.

D'un homme trop vieux pour toutes ces conneries.

- - -

Me voilà à nouveau dans le bureau de mon cher directeur. Avec une tasse de café à la main et une sucrerie quelconque dans l'autre. J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu.

D'ailleurs, je me sens étrangement non-concerné par ce qu'il me raconte. Si je n'étais pas si tendu par les derniers évènements, j'aurais pu croire à un brusque retour en arrière de quelques semaines. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. La voix d'Albus me le confirme.

" J'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'aider moi-même mais vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le faire Severus. C'est vers vous qu'il s'est tourné et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'éloigne peu à peu de ses amis. "

" Ce qui n'est pas plus mal si vous voulez mon avis. Weasley l'a plongé dans une des pires crises d'angoisse qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. "

Nul besoin de préciser que ma _carrière_ m'a donné l'occasion d'en voir beaucoup. Il a très bien compris. Nous sommes devenus très adroits pour accumuler les non-dits et éviter les sujets sensibles. La guerre est finie. Aucun de nous n'aimons reparler de _ça_.

" Mr Weasley ne savait pas combien notre jeune Harry est fragile, il s'en veut beaucoup. Il ne faut pas lui en tenir responsable. "

Je ne peux retenir un reniflement sarcastique. Albus et son besoin de protéger à tout prix ses élèves... Mais désolé vieux fou, rien ne m'empêchera de punir comme il se doit ce crétin de rouquin. Il m'est avis que Molly a suffisamment de fils pour se remettre de la perte du plus jeune. Et Arthur... Arthur est beaucoup moins effrayant que sa femme, je devrais survivre.

" Severus... "

Le ton est clairement réprobateur, il sait très bien à quoi je pense. Parfois je ressens une haine profonde envers mon supérieur. Malheureusement pas autant que l'affection que j'ai pour lui. Il le sait et me sourit. Je le déteste.

" Je crois que je suis pédophile. "

Woh, là il me semble que je peux mourir sans regret. Je viens de choquer le grand Albus Dumbledore en personne... Le pire c'est que je ne suis même pas désolé, ni honteux, c'est sorti tout seul. J'ai besoin d'en parler et il est le seul qui ne criera pas au meurtre. Peut-être que lui pourra m'aider. _Nous_ aider. Potter aussi est concerné.

Le vieillard toussote nerveusement pour faire passer la gorgée de thé qu'il vient d'avaler de travers. Je le vois qui hésite, il ne sait sans doute pas quoi dire. C'est une première. En tout cas, je ne l'aide pas et un silence tendu envahit la pièce. Il faut qu'il parle. Mes mains sont moites. Ma migraine se réveille. J'étouffe.

" J'imagine qu'il s'agit d'Harry ? "

Il se montre prudent, il tâte le terrain. Quant à moi, je ricane amèrement et lève ma tasse comme pour porter un toast. Pourquoi fait-il soudain si froid ?

" Comme toujours, le seul et l'unique. Foutu. Harry. Potter. "

Sur ce, j'avale une longue gorgée de café qui me brûle méchament la gorge. De la douleur, voilà ce qu'il me faut. Peut-être que ça m'aidera à supporter le fiasco qui s'avance à l'horizon. J'ai envie de sortir. J'ai envie de disparaître. Je hais ma vie.

" Hum... Severus... Je conviens avoir été surpris que vos entretiens se passent aussi bien... Et que vous l'ayez laissé dormir chez vous... "

" Dans mon _lit_ Albus, pas sur le canapé ou dans une chambre d'amis. Dans mon _lit_. "

" Oui... Mais... Vous ne l'avez pas... touché... n'est-ce pas ? "

Je roule des yeux avec agacement. Un Dumbledore choqué, c'est encore pire que celui habituel.

" Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ! "

Ses joues rosissent. Ça me rend nerveux et je sens ma migraine s'accentuer. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû aborder le sujet.

" Merlin soit loué, vous m'avez fait peur. "

Il sourit, comme rassuré. J'ai l'impression qu'il a mal interprêté quelque chose. J'hésite entre préciser le fond de ma pensée et amoindrir le poids de mes propos. Je ne suis qu'un lâche.

" Laisser Harry dormir chez vous et vous attacher à lui ne fait pas de vous un pédophile, Severus. "

Le moment de vérité est là. Je peux continuer à jouer le jeu et profiter de ce que m'offre le gosse. Ou je tiens ma promesse et je le sauve. De moi, cette fois-ci. J'hésite. Je le revois me fixer avec confiance. Je le revois dans mon lit. Je me souviens de mes rêves. Les images se succèdent, j'en crève. Mais ça me suffit. Ma décision est prise alors je prend une profonde inspiration. J'ai l'impression de me jeter du haut d'une falaise.

" Peut-être mais je vous assure que mes rêves sont assez convaincants, eux. "

Ça y est, c'est dit. Je me sens étrangement soulagé et je finis mon café avec un calme qui me surprend. Albus lui ne dit plus rien et m'observe. Mon esprit est bien gardé. Encore une fois, il ne lira pas en moi. Pas besoin de toutes façons, tout est dit. Enfin, presque...

" Ce n'est pas tout, Albus. Je pense que c'est réciproque. "

- - -

Il dort encore. Seul dans ce grand lit, il paraît encore plus vulnérable. Et moi, je me sens encore plus coupable. Mais c'est bientôt fini, je vais regagner le peu d'estime personnelle qui me restait et je vais le perdre. De toute façon, on aurait fini par se détruire tous les deux.

Je m'asseois à côté de lui et retourne à ma contemplation. Quand je tend la main vers son visage, son souffle me caresse doucement la peau. C'est stupide mais ça me fascine. Alors j'en profite, je frôle ses lèvres du bout des doigts, puis ses joues, je retrace ses traits si fins et m'attarde sur sa cicatrice. Je ne me reconnais pas.

En cet instant, mon désir de torturer le jeune Weasley me semble secondaire. La conversation avec Albus me semble bien loin aussi. Les dernières remarques que nous avons échangées n'a plus d'importance. Plus rien n'a d'importance.

Car c'est l'unique et dernière fois.

Qu'il est dans mon lit...

Que je le regarde dormir...

Que je suis seul avec lui...

Et que je peux le toucher.

Ça n'a même pas commencé et aussi triste que ce soit, c'est déjà fini. Je passe le flambeau à un autre.

Je hais ma vie.

_Au revoir, Harry._

A suivre...


	9. Chapitre 9

**Coquille vide**

Rating : M

Pairing : SS/HP

Disclamer : Rien à moi sauf la dépression des personnages

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes) donc homophobes, s'abstenir. De plus, cette histoire sera assez sombre psychologiquement parlant et contiendra quelques scènes de sexe donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir aussi. Elles seront néanmoins assez longues à venir (les scènes de sexe, pas les âmes sensibles, lol) alors ne vous emballez pas.

Note de l'auteur : Si c'est pas de l'update rapide, ça ? (se jette des fleurs) Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de mes autres fics, je viens de prendre une grave décision. Non, non je n'en abandonne aucune, rassurez-vous ! C'est juste que je suis incapable d'écrire quoique ce soit en dehors de Coquille Vide en ce moment. J'ai besoin de la terminer avant de pouvoir reprendre les autres. Je ne veux pas m'étaler mais je veux la finir pour pouvoir exorciser tout ce qui me touche dans cette fic et après seulement, je reprendrai les autres. A part si j'ai une soudaine pulsion qui m'incite à écrire un chapitre d'AH ou LPEET bien sûr ! En attendant, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

Oh et j'ai répondu à tous ceux qui avaient un compte ou m'avaient laissé leur mail. Quant à jenny944, Oxaline et Pitchoune.Z je n'ai pas pu vous répondre mais je vous remercie pour vos reviews :) Et si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, j'en suis navrée...

- - -

**Chapitre 9 **

Il m'en veut. Pire que ça, il est déçu, blessé. Il pense sûrement que je l'ai trahi. Peut-être même abandonné. Je le sens qui m'observe et je fais mon possible pour ne pas croiser ses yeux. Si verts. Trop verts. C'est fou comme ça me manque. Tout me manque. Je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai à nouveau l'impression d'étouffer. Il faut que je sorte.

Sans un regard et sans avoir entamé mon dîner, je m'excuse à peine auprès de mes collègues et quitte la table. Encore. C'est le troisième repas d'affilée que je ne touche pas. Mais il faut que je m'éloigne. Il faut que je l'évite. Il faut que je l'oublie.

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi c'est si dur. Il ne s'est pourtant rien passé, j'ai tout fait pour cela. Mais tant que je le croiserai dans les couloirs, tant que je lui ferai cours, tant que nous serons tous deux dans cette école... Il me sera impossible de tourner la page.

Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit ce que je veux.

Les yeux d'Albus aussi me suivent jusqu'à ce que je sois sorti et une soudaine bouffée de rancoeur m'envahit. Pas besoin de me retourner pour lire son expression, je n'y verrais que de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse. De toute façon, je lui en veux. Si seulement il savait combien je lui en veux... Mais il le sait sûrement déjà. Tout comme je sais que c'était la seule chose à faire. Après tout, c'est moi qui ait pris cette décision. En mon âme et conscience.

Car oui, Albus m'a laissé le choix. On ne peut pas dire qu'il était positivement rayonnant à l'idée que Potter et moi nous étions plus rapprochés que prévu mais pour la première fois depuis que je le côtoie, il n'a pas pris de décision à ma place.

C'est pour ça que je lui en veux tant.

Ç'aurait été tellement plus simple si ça avait été lui qui m'avait empêché de voir Potter... Au lieu de ça, il m'a laissé prendre mes responsabilités. Comme quoi il n'avait plus le droit de s'immisser dans nos vies, qu'Harry avait 17 ans, qu'il était majeur et que je n'entrais donc pas dans le cadre de la pédophilie... Que si c'était ce qu'Harry et moi voulions...

Mais moi, je ne voyais que ses yeux. Qui ne pétillaient pas. Qui me suppliaient presque intérieurement de ne pas continuer. Qui semblaient me hurler que Potter ne s'était attaché à moi seulement parce qu'il était faible psychologiquement et que ce serait profiter de sa vulnérabilité que d'en profiter. Mais le pire, c'est quand j'ai ouvert la porte de son bureau pour sortir et qu'il m'a dit :

_" J'ai confiance en vous Severus, je sais que vous prendrez la bonne décision. "_

Comment continuer à être aussi égoïste après ça... Il avait beau me laisser le choix, je n'en avais pas vraiment. Alors j'ai fait ce que me dictait ma conscience. J'ai fait ce que ce qui reste de bon en moi m'incitait à faire. Et Albus n'est pas intervenu. Bien sûr, son regard est loin d'être ravi pour autant et depuis, il reste prudent et gêné quand il me parle.

Je déteste ça.

Et je me déteste pour ça. Oui, je me déteste et ça empire à chaque fois que je me rejoue la scène. La scène qui a tout détruit, qui m'a détruit. La scène qui me hantera à jamais. La scène où Harry est parti.

Je me souviens du jour où j'ai décidé de l'aider il y a presque deux mois. Je me souviens avoir pensé que je pourrais sauver un de nous deux mais qu'un de nous ne s'en sortirait pas. Je ne savais pas alors combien ce serait vrai. C'était lui ou moi. J'ai cru un moment que ce serait lui et moi. Mais non, ça ne sera que lui.

C'est mieux ainsi.

- - -

_Je n'ai pas osé le réveiller, il dort toujours. Avec confiance. Confiance en moi. Confiance dont j'étais si fier. Confiance que je vais bientôt faire voler en éclat. Je ne sais pas si je suis assez fort pour ça mais je n'ai pas le choix._

_La conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Albus se répète inlassablement dans ma tête pendant que je l'admire. J'ai cessé de le toucher de peur qu'il ne revienne à lui et qu'il me surprenne en pleine action. Comment lui expliquer que tout doit s'arrêter s'il me voit le regarder comme ça._

_Ses paupières frémissent, un léger gémissement que j'aurais rêvé entendre en d'autres circonstances s'échappe de sa gorge, il va se réveiller. Instantanément, je reprend les barrières occlumens que j'avais abandonné quelques semaines plus tôt. Avec lui. Pour lui. Et alors que ses yeux rougis par les larmes papillonnent, je me répète que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Non, c'est la seule chose à faire._

_Je lui tend ses lunettes et me concentre sur les verres transparents plutôt que sur le regard inquiet qu'il me lance derrière eux. Inquiet. Parce qu'il a compris, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais il me connaît bien mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. Il a tout de suite vu que mon esprit était protégé. Comme avant. Avant qu'il ne vienne s'immisser dans ma vie. Avant que je ne le laisse s'immisser dans ma vie. Je suis tellement désolé, Potter._

_" Pourquoi ? "_

_Un simple mot. Puis un silence. Qui en disent longs tous les deux. Il ne m'accuse pas, il ne crie pas, il se contente de me fixer. Moi-même ne sais pas quoi lui répondre sans dévoiler ce que je cherche tant à cacher._

_Pourquoi... Voilà un mot qui m'a hanté une bonne partie de ma vie. Un mot qui continuera à me hanter à jamais, sans doute. Un mot qui n'a qu'une seule réponse. Logique, précise et floue à la fois._

_Parce que._

_Parce que la vie est injuste. Parce que ma vie est injuste. Parce que je voudrais que la sienne soit meilleure que la mienne. Parce qu'il a encore une chance de s'en sortir, lui. Pour moi c'est trop tard._

_" Ce n'est pas votre faute, Potter. "_

_Dès que je prononce ces mots, je sais que ce n'était pas les meilleurs. Pas sa faute. C'est vrai, c'est la mienne mais d'une certaine façon c'est la sienne aussi. Il est concerné. Et c'est justement pour ça que je dois tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour lui. Oui, trop tard pour lui. Car pour moi, ça l'est déjà._

_" Bien sûr... Ce n'est jamais de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? "_

_Je sais de quoi il parle et j'ai une soudaine envie de vomir. Pendant toute la guerre, on n'a cessé de lui répéter qu'il n'était pas responsable de tous ces morts. Que c'était Voldemort qui était en tort. Que... Que ce n'était pas sa faute... J'ai vraiment mal choisi mes mots, je suis tellement stupide._

_Je finis par le fixer et je me retiens de sursauter en croisant ses yeux. J'ai l'impression de retrouver le Potter d'avant. Avec son regard vide. Mort de l'intérieur. Je préférerais qu'il pleure, qu'il crie, qu'il me frappe ou me jette un sort. Tout sauf ça. Tout sauf ce regard que je hais. Je suffoque. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Merlin, qu'ai-je fait..._

_" Je pensais que vous entre tous, vous comprendriez. "_

_Je sens mes mains devenir moites. J'ai froid._

_" Et vous aviez raison, je comprends. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. "_

_Je ne sais où je trouve la force de répondre. Je me sens me briser de l'intérieur._

_" Alors pourquoi... Finalement, vous aussi vous me trouvez anormal n'est-ce pas ? C'était juste pour me calmer ? Tout ce temps, ce n'étaient que des mensonges ? "_

_Je le supplierais presque d'arrêter. De se taire. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai la nausée, je crois que s'il continue je vais vomir. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas me laisser aller maintenant. Je dois aller jusqu'au bout._

_Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit mais... Je hais ma vie._

_" Vous n'êtes pas anormal, Potter. "_

_" Je vous faisais confiance. "_

_Ses mots sont durs mais sa voix ne l'est pas. Elle est au contraire indifférente. Ses yeux ne reflètent rien. Inexpressifs. Vides. Je tremble._

_" Je sais. "_

_Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter. Je n'en dirai pas plus et lui n'en demandera pas plus. Il se lève. Je ferme les yeux. Il enfile ses chaussures et s'en va. Sans commentaire. Sans regard. Sans rien. _

_La porte se referme doucement au loin. J'aurais préféré qu'elle claque. J'aurais préféré qu'il reste. J'aurais préféré tant de choses qui n'auront jamais lieu. Parce que je l'ai laissé partir. Parce que je l'ai fait partir._

_Je cours dans la salle de bains et mon dernier repas finit dans les toilettes. Je sens quelque chose en moi se briser._

_C'est fini._

- - -

J'arrive dans mes appartements en tremblant. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, je crois que je vais m'évanouir. J'aimerais m'évanouir. Sombrer dans l'inconscience et ne plus rien ressentir. Comme avant. Seigneur, comme j'aimerais retomber dans l'apathie...

Mais non, j'en suis sorti et je vais tenir. Je vais survivre. Encore. Toute ma vie je n'ai fait que ça, survivre. Survivre pour quoi ? Qu'ai-je accompli ? À part trahir la confiance d'un gosse qui croyait en moi... Pour le protéger de moi... Je suis si pathétique.

Je m'effondre sur mon lit. Lit où il dormait seulement trois jours plus tôt. Lit qui porte encore son odeur.

Il n'a fait qu'un bref passage ici mais je me rends maintenant compte à quel point ce fut une erreur. Partout où mes yeux se posent, une image de lui s'impose à moi. Je revois souvent ses yeux. Eteints. Sans vie.

Je n'aurais jamais dû l'amener là.

Je n'aurais jamais dû le faire partir.

Non, je n'ai pas le droit de penser ça. Je _refuse_ de penser ça. Si je le fais, alors là ce serait une vraie trahison pour Potter. Si je reviens sur ma décision, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Lui ne le fera sans doute pas. Il suffit de le regarder pour voir.

Les rares fois où j'ai en effet tenté un coup d'oeil vers lui, il était en train de me fixer. Je n'ai pas entendu d'échos du côté des autres professeurs et j'imagine qu'il a continué à agir normalement. Comme s'il n'était rien arrivé. Comme si ça ne le touchait pas. J'aurais détesté ça. Et je me déteste pour détester ça.

Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas. Il me fait savoir à chaque occasion combien il ne me pardonnera jamais. Tant mieux. C'était le but, n'est-ce pas ? L'éloigner de moi. Le faire me haïr. Parce que moi je n'en serais jamais plus capable...

Je suis si faible que je me dégoûte. Je crève à petit feu. J'espère seulement qu'il ne s'en rendra pas compte. Car il serait alors peut-être tenté de revenir et je sais que je ne pourrais pas le repousser une deuxième fois. Je ne suis pas si bon. Je ne suis pas si insensible. Pas en ce qui le concerne en tout cas.

De toutes façons, il n'y a aucun risque pour que ça se produise. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Weasley et Granger. Il passera sûrement les vacances de Noël avec eux. Et il sera absent deux semaines. Deux longues semaines.

Tant mieux, ça me laissera peut-être le temps de me reprendre. Alors que j'essaie de m'en convaincre, je me relève et vais me servir un verre de l'alcool le plus fort que je trouve. Je me retrouve bientôt dans un fauteuil face au feu. Je fixe les flammes sans les voir, mon esprit obnubilé par une seule pensée.

Comment vais-je survivre sans lui pendant ces deux interminables semaines...

A suivre...


	10. Chapitre 10

**Coquille vide**

Rating : M

Pairing : SS/HP

Disclamer : Rien à moi sauf la dépression des personnages

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes) donc homophobes, s'abstenir. De plus, cette histoire sera assez sombre psychologiquement parlant et contiendra quelques scènes de sexe donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir aussi. Elles seront néanmoins assez longues à venir (les scènes de sexe, pas les âmes sensibles, lol) alors ne vous emballez pas.

Note de l'auteur : Yeah, encore une update rapide :) Vous en avez de la chance... Mais il faut dire que vu le contenu de vos reviews, j'étais sacrément motivée à écrire la suite ! Et je vous préviens, ce n'est toujours pas la joie. Mais je ne vais pas en dire plus même si j'en meurs d'envie. Alors je vais simplement vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et prennent le temps de me laisser un message. C'est plus qu'apprécié !

Oh et merci aussi à ceux pour qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par ffnet : jenny944, asuka snape (moi aussi je m'aime, lol ;P j'espère que j'ai été assez rapide en tout cas pour ce chapitre, biz), Oxaline, petitegrenouille.

- - -

**Chapitre 10**

L'éviter. Il faut que je l'évite. Oui, que je l'évite. C'est ça, il ne faut surtout pas que je me retrouve seul avec lui. Que je le croise. Qu'il me parle. Surtout pas.

Au moins le temps que je me calme. Pour réfléchir. Faire le point. Être rationnel.

J'ai besoin d'un verre.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il _reste_ ? Ça me met dans un état... J'en tremble, j'ai du mal à respirer, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer, je suis devenu une loque. Une loque humaine. Tout ça parce qu'il est resté.

Je croyais qu'il s'était réconcilié avec ses amis. Avec Weasley. Qu'il passerait Noël avec lui et sa famille. Mais non, il a décidé de rester... A Poudlard... Seul... Seul avec moi ?

Oh Merlin, je crois que je ne vais pas survivre à ces maudites fêtes de fin d'année. Je ne sais déjà pas comment j'ai tenu tout le repas à la même table que lui. Je serais même incapable de me rappeler le menu du dîner. Sa simple vue m'intoxiquait trop pour ça.

Encore maintenant, chez moi en face du feu, je ne vois que lui. Lui et ses lèvres quand il mangeait. Lui et sa voix quand il s'adressait aux autres. Ce timbre de voix qui résonne dans ma tête. Cette voix qui me hante. Cette voix qui me rappelle cruellement les derniers mots qu'il m'a adressé.

_Je vous faisais confiance._

La confiance est une telle faiblesse. J'y ai toujours cru dur comme fer et plus les années passent, plus j'en suis convaincu. La confiance mène à la trahison. La trahison conduit à la souffrance. La confiance est donc synonyme de souffrance.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme ça que je voyais les choses. J'aurais aimé pouvoir être digne de sa confiance. Qu'il soit digne de la mienne. Malheureusement nous ne sommes nés ni au bon endroit, ni au bon moment. C'est terrible mais c'est la réalité.

J'essaie de ne plus y penser et j'avale une nouvelle gorgée de scotch. Je bois de plus en plus en ce moment. En fait, dès que je suis seul et désoeuvré, je ne fais que ça. Ça m'aide à tenir.

Faux. Ça m'aide à me morfondre. Encore plus. De plus en plus. Chaque soir, je me saoûle, me morfonds et me complaît dans la douleur. Je suis vraiment pitoyable. Alors je continue à boire.

C'est tout ce qui me reste.

Je ferme les yeux et je vois les siens... Si magnifiques. Si uniques. On dit qu'il a les yeux de sa mère mais jamais Evans ne m'a fait un tel effet. Non, les siens ont quelque chose de particulier. Quelque chose qui me fascine. Qui m'hypnotise et me fait suffoquer. Ses yeux ont une lueur qui lui est propre. Une lueur qui m'attire, où j'aimerais plonger pour ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Mais cette lueur, je l'ai fait disparaître. Totalement. Définitivement, peut-être. C'était mon choix. C'est mieux comme ça. Pourtant même après le troisième verre, j'entends encore cette petite voix dans ma tête...

_Qui essaies-tu de convaincre ?_

- - -

On frappe à la porte. J'ai la bouche pâteuse et ma tête semble être sur le point d'exploser. J'ouvre un oeil vitreux et le referme aussitôt en comprenant avec une intense douleur que j'ai la gueule de bois. Je me demande quelle heure il est.

Les coups continuent. De plus en plus fort. Il faut vraiment que j'aille répondre. Avec un grognement, je me lève du fauteuil où je me suis apparemment endormi et m'approche de la source de ce vacarme. Je dois avoir une tête de déterré.

Je tend le bras, enlace la poignée de mes doigts et... Je me fige. Mon coeur adopte un rythme désordonné. Mes mains se font moites. Et si... Et si c'était _lui_.

Pendant un instant, je songe à lancer un sort de silence et retourner cuver en paix. Je ne suis pas prêt. A le recevoir, à le voir, ou même à admettre son existence. Je ne suis pas prêt à le rejeter. Et j'ai mal partout. Je crois que je vieillis.

" Severus ? Je sais que vous êtes là, ouvrez moi. "

Ok, autant pour moi. Ce n'est que Albus. _Que Albus_... Comme si on pouvait associer ces deux mots ensemble. Un pli amer se creuse au coin de mes lèvres et j'ouvre la porte en espérant que sa visite ne durera pas longtemps. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais cette attitude coincée qu'il a avec moi depuis notre... Petite conversation...

Il entre et me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Je dois _vraiment_ avoir mauvaise mine. Peu importe, à quoi il s'attendait de toute façon ? Il sait très bien ce que j'endure et doit se douter que je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre un de ses interminables et culpabilisant sermons.

En plus, j'ai mal au crâne.

Ses yeux se fixent bientôt derrière moi et il me lance un regard triste. Qu'a-t-il bien pu voir pour se mettre dans un état pareil... Je me retourne en me massant une tempe dans l'espoir d'atténuer la migraine et je tombe sur ce qui semble inquiéter mon supérieur. Des bouteilles vides.

" Quoi ? J'ai bu, ce n'est quand même pas la première fois. "

" Depuis la fin de la guerre, si. "

_Touché_. D'un autre côté, je me hais autant qu'au retour d'une réunion de mangemorts. L'alcool permet de tout oublier l'espace d'un instant et de s'auto-détruire à long terme. Exactement ce dont j'ai besoin.

Je finis par hausser les épaules et l'abandonne dans mon salon le temps de retrouver une fiole de remède dans ma salle de bains. Peu m'importe son opinion. Peu m'importe son inquiétude. La seule chose qui m'importe n'est plus à ma portée.

A mon retour, je vois qu'il a fait disparaître les cadavres de bouteilles et s'est installé dans un fauteuil. Face au mien. Il m'attend. Il veut me parler. Je ne veux pas lui parler.

Alors je reste bloqué au pas de la porte. Je refuse d'avancer.

" Asseyez-vous Severus, il faut qu'on parle. "

Je résiste autant que je peux mais je n'ai jamais su désobéir à cet homme. Entre lui et Potter, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu quelqu'un de facilement influençable... Face au regard sérieux qu'il me lance, je finis cependant par faire ce qu'il me demande. Je m'asseois. J'ai moins mal à la tête mais j'ai une horrible envie d'un verre. Je suis en train de devenir un ivrogne.

" Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça, mon garçon. "

Un ricanement sinistre s'échappe de mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse m'en empêcher. Tout semble se répéter en ce moment.

" C'est drôle Albus, j'ai une impression de déjà vu. "

Les sarcasmes, la dernière valeur sûre en ce monde. Oh et l'injustice, la douleur, la haine...

" Ne faites pas ça, Severus... Je sais que ça n'a rien de drôle. "

Une haine sans précédent me submerge à ces quelques mots. Comment ose-t-il me dire ça... Lui entre tous, comment ose-t-il me prendre en pitié...

" Vous ne savez rien du tout, alors ne prenez pas ce ton condescendant avec moi vieillard. "

Je reconnais à peine ma voix. Rauque, incisive... Douloureuse... Ma respiration est hératique et mes poings sont si serrés que je sens mes ongles écorcher mes paumes. Il faut que je me calme. Je me rappelle très bien de ce qui se passe quand je perds le contrôle... Plus jamais ça.

" Severus... "

" Non, je ne veux pas vous entendre. En fait, je ne veux pas vous parler, ni vous voir. "

La haine laisse rapidement place à une profonde lassitude. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive en ce moment... Mes émotions se bousculent à une telle vitesse que je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je suis fatigué.

" Je ne veux voir personne. "

Potter, voyez ce que vous avez fait de moi.

- - -

Il est enfin parti. Je reste là, le regard dans le vide. Ne voyant rien. N'entendant rien. Je ne fais que me répéter notre conversation. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de rire ou de pleurer. J'en ai plus qu'assez.

_Pourquoi est-il resté, Albus ?_

_Il dit que sa place est ici._

Ici... A Poudlard ? Ou avec moi... Peut-être n'est-ce que mon orgueil ou une forme de naïveté mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer. Et s'il était vraiment resté pour être avec moi...

Non, je ne dois pas penser ça. Ou plutôt, je ne dois pas vouloir ça. C'est tellement mal, tellement _malsain_... C'en serait presque criminel. Je me fais horreur. Je me fais horreur parce que j'ai envie de savoir. Envie de laisser tomber mes inquiétudes, d'envoyer le monde au diable et de partir loin d'ici avec Potter. Juste lui. Juste lui et moi.

_Vous êtes en train de vous détruire chacun de votre côté_

En voulant le sauver de moi, j'ai donc empiré la situation. Nous sommes tous les deux en train de souffrir pour rien. Alors finalement, j'opte pour le rire. Encore une fois, je suis incapable de pleurer. En fait, c'est tellement tragique que c'en devient comique.

Mais très vite, je suis fatigué. Mon rire reste bloqué dans ma gorge. Je soupire et ferme les yeux. Je ne sais combien d'heures je reste ainsi. Je ne ressens bientôt plus rien. Je suis juste terriblement las. Je crois que je régresse.

Peu importe.

Ça m'est égal.

Que l'apathie revienne, ce ne sera qu'un soulagement. Sinon, je crois que je vais vraiment m'autoriser ce que je me suis longtemps refusé. Depuis vingt ans. Depuis qu'Albus a refusé ma mort et m'a obligé à vivre. Depuis le tout début de la guerre. Depuis Potter...

Je n'étais pas censé survivre à tout ça. Je n'ai même jamais voulu survivre à tout ça.

Alors dans un moment comme celui-ci, je me dis que j'ai assez souffert. Tout ça a trop duré. Il faut que ça s'arrête. Que tout s'arrête. Il est temps que j'en finisse.

A suivre...


	11. Chapitre 11

**Coquille vide**

Rating : M

Pairing : SS/HP

Disclamer : Rien à moi sauf la dépression des personnages

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes) donc homophobes, s'abstenir. De plus, cette histoire sera assez sombre psychologiquement parlant et contiendra quelques scènes de sexe donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir aussi. Elles seront néanmoins assez longues à venir (les scènes de sexe, pas les âmes sensibles, lol) alors ne vous emballez pas.

Note de l'auteur : Voilà enfin, comme promis, un peu d'action Harry/Sev ! Même si je précise qu'il n'y a toujours pas de sexe, il vous faudra encore être patient. Sinon, je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews mais j'ai à peine le temps de poster ce chapitre et je ne veux pas encore repousser les délais. Donc merci à tous, soyez sûrs que chacun de vos messages est très apprécié, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

- - -

**Chapitre 11**

Deux bras s'enroulent autour de moi. Un visage se cache au creux de mon épaule. Un souffle chaud caresse mon cou avec douceur. Et une paix que je n'ai jamais ressentie jusqu'ici s'empare de moi. Je suis à ma place. Je me sens bien. J'ai envie de... sourire.

Ce n'est pas _normal_.

C'est avec un sursaut digne d'un Poufsouffle de première année que je sors de la délicieuse torpeur dans laquelle j'étais plongé.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, mes doigts aggripent violemment ce corps étranger qui vient de pénétrer dans mon espace vital et j'essaie de me dégager sans résultat. Mon aggresseur quant à lui s'accroche, résiste, raffermit sa prise. Je suis pris au piège.

Un début de panique m'envahit. De mauvais souvenirs ressurgissent. J'entends presque les cris dans ma tête. Si seulement je pouvais attraper ma baguette, si seulement... Mais toutes mes peurs s'évanouissent dès que l'intrus pousse un soupir et que cette voix – Ô Merlin, _cette voix_ – gémit tout près de mon oreille.

Je dois rêver.

" S'il vous plaît, Professeur. Juste... Juste un instant. "

C'est... Impossible.

" P-Potter ? "

Aucune réponse mais l'étreinte s'intensifie. Le gosse semble presque désespéré à l'idée que je puisse le repousser. Comme s'il était seulement envisageable que je le repousse.

Mes bras retombent sur les accoudoirs, mes yeux se ferment et je savoure toutes ces sensations, tout ce bien-être au simple fait d'être dans les bras d'Harry Potter.

Où donc est passée ma fierté ?

Sûrement très loin d'ici car j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à me laisser malmener par ce petit bout de sorcier.

Après tout, j'ai déjà décidé d'abandonner la lutte. Un peu plus tôt, c'était par le suicide que je voyais les choses, mais me fourvoyer avec Potter sera sûrement une défaite plus douce. Bien plus alléchante en tout cas.

Quant à mes principes, la morale et le monde tout entier, qu'ils aillent se faire voir. Parce qu'_Il_ est là. Avec moi. Pour moi. À moi. Rien qu'à moi. Et j'en ai assez de me battre. Je vais en profiter. Je vais être totalement égoïste et assumer.

Surtout que je n'ai jamais prétendu être quelqu'un de bien... J'aime être méchant, j'aime être cynique, j'aime faire peur, j'aime faire mal. Alors je viens de décider que je n'étais plus à un défaut près. Oui, je sens que je vais aimer être égoïste.

Pourquoi ai-je encore l'impression d'essayer de me convaincre ?

Car je sens aussi que je vais le regretter plus tard, quand ma raison aura repris le contrôle, quand la source de tous mes tourments et de tout ce bien-être se sera envolée. Mais pour l'instant, je suis fatigué. Je n'en peux plus de me battre contre moi même. Je vais être docile, je vais laisser Potter prendre ses responsabilités, au diable les conséquences. J'ai essayé d'être adulte mais il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête en venant me faire... _ça_.

Donc ce sera de sa faute.

D'une certaine façon, tout lui mettre sur le dos me soulage et me fait culpabiliser en même temps. Peu importe, on verra plus tard. Tout ce qui m'importe pour l'instant, c'est lui.

Je penche légèrement la tête et mon nez s'enfouit dans la masse indisciplinée de ses cheveux. Comme lui. Son odeur m'apaise. Il se serre d'avantage contre moi et je suis à la limite de sourire parce que je sais qu'il hésite à grimper sur le fauteuil ou à se glisser sur mes genoux. Je le sais parce que je suis plus que prêt à le recevoir.

Mais il ne fait rien de plus. Il ne bouge plus. Je ne bouge plus. Je me demande s'il ressent autant de plaisir que moi. Notre position est chaste, innocente. Il n'y a rien de sexuel mais c'est incroyablement intense. Et pour l'instant, c'est plus que suffisant.

Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Mais je sais que rien n'est vraiment résolu, qu'il va falloir qu'on parle. Oui, il faut vraiment qu'on parle. Par contre, je ne me sens pas capable de m'écarter et je décide que m'adresser à ses cheveux n'est finalement pas si mal.

" Comment es-tu entré ? "

Un court silence. Il est pétrifié et semble hésiter à me répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

" J'ai... Plus ou moins détruit les protections de vos appartements... "

Ah oui quand même, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'ai moi-même lancé plusieurs sorts de sécurité sur ma porte, tous plus illégaux et dangereux que les autres. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est la seule explication plausible à sa présence dans mon salon. Ce gosse est plus puissant et inconscient que je ne pensais. D'un certaine manière, c'est réconfortant.

" Jesuisvraimentdésoléjenerecommenceraiplusc'estpromis "

Il a dû prendre mon manque de réaction pour de la désapprobation et s'aggripe plus que jamais à moi. Peut-être se sent-il aussi dépendant et vulnérable que moi. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose. Mais c'est trop tard, j'ai déjà décidé d'agir comme un gryffondor et de penser aux conséquences après. Une véritable honte pour un serpentard.

" La prochaine fois, contentez-vous de frapper comme un être civilisé. Je vous ouvrirai. "

Ma voix est dure mais sans hostilité. J'aimerais pouvoir me radoucir, j'aimerais pouvoir être aussi tendre et attentionné que je le suis dans mon esprit. Mais j'en suis incapable. Les habitudes ont la vie dure.

Je le sens qui se crispe. Je lève une main pour la poser sur sa nuque dans l'intention de le rassurer et je suis totalement envoûté par la sensation de sa peau sous mes doigts. Je sais ce qu'il pense. Je sais ce qu'il va me dire. Et je ne peux lui en vouloir.

" Et si vous êtes repris d'une crise de bonne conscience ? "

Je vais avoir du mal à retrouver sa confiance. Je sais que je mérite cette méfiance. Mais il semble vouloir me laisser une chance et c'est plus que ce que j'espérais. Désolé Albus, il faudra vous faire à cette idée car je crois bien que cette fois-ci je n'aurai plus jamais la force de le repousser. Et encore moins l'envie.

" J'ouvrirai. "

- - -

Notre petite routine a repris. A la seule différence près qu'il envahit maintenant mes appartements plutôt que mon bureau. Pas que ça me dérange, bien au contraire. On parle peu mais je sens souvent ses yeux sur moi. Comme il doit sentir les miens. Bizarrement, il est rare que nos regards se croisent.

Il doit être aussi gêné que moi.

Il faut dire que notre scène de 'réconciliation' était plutôt maladroite et a laissé place à un profond malaise quand nous avons enfin trouvé la force de nous séparer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais j'en ai hérité un terrible mal de dos. Je me fais décidément trop vieux pour toutes ces conneries.

Mais ça lui égal. Et c'est le principal. Alors j'oublie notre différence d'âge, j'oublie que nous soyons tous les deux des hommes – bien que je persiste à le considérer comme un gosse, une façon comme une autre de résister à mes pulsions de plus en plus fréquentes – et la situation me semble presque moins terrible. Presque.

Nous ne nous sommes pas retouchés. Plusieurs fois, j'ai failli lui attraper la main et l'attirer dans mes bras pour pouvoir à nouveau le sentir contre moi. Mais je me suis retenu. Comme lui-même se retient. Lui comme moi sommes dépassés par tout ça et aucun n'ose franchir la dernière étape. Ç'aurait été plus facile si nous avions trouvé ce courage ce jour-là mais après ça... Le doute, la peur, et pour moi ma conscience... Autant de petites choses qui sont revenues nous hanter dès que cet instant de communion est passé.

C'est frustrant. C'est de moins en moins suffisant. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps comme ça.

Trois jours. Cela fait trois jours qu'il passe avec moi et Noël approche à grand pas. Nous nous séparons tous les soirs dans une atmosphère angoissante emplie de non-dits, chacun hésitant à franchir les limites de l'interdit, et il réapparaît tous les matins devant ma porte. A laquelle il frappe. Et que j'ouvre. Comme promis.

Nous prenons nos repas dans la Grande Salle, avec les autres. Nous arrivons ensemble et repartons ensemble, en ignorant soigneusement les regards perplexes. Le premier jour, Albus ne nous a pas adressé un mot et a affiché un air résigné qui a apparemment beaucoup inquiété Minerva puisqu'il a retrouvé son enthousiasme naturel dès le dîner suivant.

Quant aux autres, aucun n'a osé nous poser la moindre question. Moi parce que mon regard doit être suffisamment dissuasif. Potter parce qu'il joue de cette fausse bonne humeur qui berne tout le monde et ne leur laisse pas la chance d'être soupçonneux.

Quand j'y repense, j'aime l'idée qu'il ne soit vraiment lui-même qu'avec moi. J'ai l'impression d'être spécial. Spécial pour lui. Comme il l'est pour moi.

Si seulement il savait combien il l'est pour moi...

A suivre...


	12. Chapitre 12

**Coquille vide**

Rating : M

Pairing : SS/HP

Disclamer : Rien à moi sauf la dépression des personnages

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes) donc homophobes, s'abstenir. De plus, cette histoire sera assez sombre psychologiquement parlant et contiendra quelques scènes de sexe donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir aussi. Elles seront néanmoins assez longues à venir (les scènes de sexe, pas les âmes sensibles, lol) alors ne vous emballez pas.

Note de l'auteur : Je fais une petite pause dans 'Calice malgré moi' pour pouvoir vous offrir ce chapitre. Mais ma prochaine update sera la dernière partie de l'autre fic pour que je puisse à nouveau me préoccuper entièrement de celle-ci. Ce chapitre est un peu différent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Bonne lecture.

- - -

**Chapitre 12**

Je suis dans mes appartements, dans cette atmosphère familière et rassurante mais je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveux de ma vie. Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais accordé à Noël une grande importance et c'est la première fois que j'achète un cadeau pour quelqu'un que j'a...pprécie. Je grimace. Pourquoi faut-il que je bute sur ce mot à chaque fois.

Encore une fois, je suis en plein déni mais puisque j'en ai conscience, j'estime que c'est pardonnable. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Si j'avouais que j'étais am...ical avec Potter, j'aurais encore plus de mal à me retenir de le toucher et je gâcherais sûrement tout ce que nous avons eu tant de difficulté à reconstruire..

Bon sang, mais qui est-ce que j'essaie de berner, là ?

Bien sûr que c'est une mauvaise excuse, bien sûr que j'ai simplement une trouille terrible de mes propres sentiments, bien sûr que je suis un lâche. Mais je suis un serpentard, pas un gryffondor. C'est dans ma nature d'être de mauvaise foi.

Le problème, c'est que je me suis entiché d'un rouge et or. Un vrai. Un courageux. Un avec un complexe de héros hallucinant. Il faut que je sois à la hauteur. Alors respirons et lançons nous. Si j'ai du mal à prononcer les mots dans ma tête, qu'est-ce que ça donnera quand je devrai les dire à voix haute... Pas que ça risque d'arriver de si tôt mais je me dois au moins d'être honnête envers moi-même.

Je... Je suis attiré par Harry Potter. Non, ça je l'avais déjà avoué il y a plusieurs semaines. Reprenons.

J'aime Harry Potter.

Je suis amoureux.

De Harry Potter.

Je crois que c'est le sentiment le plus bizarre qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre. Aimer Harry Potter. M'avouer que j'aime Harry Potter. Je ressens un indéfinissable mélange de paix et de terreur. Et une autre émotion que je ne connais pas mais que je pourrais presque apparenter à... du bonheur. C'est vraiment effrayant.

Mes mains se sont crispées sur le paquet que je souhaite offrir au gryffondor en question. Demain matin normalement. Ça sera une première pour moi, passer la journée de Noël avec quelqu'un d'important. Quelqu'un que j'a...pprécie. Oui , j'ai encore un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée. Une révélation à la fois, merci bien.

Je me force à respirer et je suis soulagé que Potter ne soit pas là cet après midi. Je ne lui ai pas posé de question quand il m'a prévenu qu'on ne se reverrait qu'au réveillon de ce soir. Il est libre. Il ne me doit rien. Je pense que je me le suis déjà suffisament approprié ces derniers jours. Semaines. Mois.

Je suis à nouveau installé dans mon fauteuil en face du feu mais aucune bouteille d'alcool ne m'accompagne aujourd'hui. J'ai découvert que le rouge et or était le plus parfait des remèdes contre l'alcoolisme. Je n'ose imaginer quel poivrot je deviendrai le jour où il partira.

Car il le fera. Je le sais et je me suis fait à l'idée. Je pourrais me morfondre et être malheureux à chaque instant en sachant que ça ne va pas durer mais j'ai préféré au contraire ne pas trop y penser et savourer le moment présent. Je fais preuve là d'une sagesse admirable, si je puis me permettre.

Une pensine recouverte de papier argenté sur les genoux, je me rejoue la conversation de la veille. Je n'avais même pas pensé à lui acheter quoique ce soit jusqu'ici. Mais après ce qu'il m'a dit... C'était comme une évidence. Je ne pouvais pas... ne pas le faire...

- - -

_Il est allongé devant la cheminée et moi je suis assis dans mon fauteuil, occupé à faire semblant de lire. Je sais que je ne berne personne et il doit sentir mon regard sur lui mais je n'en fais pas grand cas. De toute façon, je suis incapable de détourner les yeux. Je suis hypnotisé._

_Les flammes ornent sa peau de couleurs châtoyantes qui lui donnent un petit air irréel. Ses yeux verts brillent d'intérêt alors qu'il lit le livre que je lui ai prêté. Ses lèvres remuent de la plus charmante des façons, ses sourcils se froncent légèrement sous la réflexion, ses joues rougissent quand mes yeux s'attardent un peu trop sur lui. Il est magnifique. Je sais que tout le monde ne partage pas mon avis mais à mes yeux il est la créature la plus fascinante que cette Terre puisse porter._

_Je soupire doucement pour ne pas briser l'instant de paix qui s'installe comme souvent entre nous et je me force à retourner au grimoire que je suis censé être en train de lire. Potter a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi._

_" Pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais posé de question ? "_

_Sa voix me fait pratiquement sursauter mais j'arrive heureusement à garder mon flegme légendaire. Mon coeur s'est cependant emballé et je sens mes mains devenir moîtes de nervosité. Serait-ce enfin la conversation que j'ai attendu si longtemps ? Est-il prêt ? Que suis-je censé lui répondre ?_

_Je le jauge longuement avant de parvenir à déglutir et je me râcle légèrement la gorge dans l'intention évidente de gagner du temps._

_" Quel genre de questions, Mr Potter ? "_

_" Vous le savez très bien. "_

_Il ne me regarde pas et mes yeux en font soudain autant. Nous sommes tous les deux en train de fixer les flammes, parfaitement conscients de l'instant décisif que nous sommes en train de vivre. Il m'est difficile de trouver les mots. J'ai peur de faire une erreur et de tout gâcher._

_" Me répondriez-vous si je vous posais ces fameuses questions ? "_

_Un silence nerveux me répond et je retiens mon souffle. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir qu'il me réponde par l'affirmative. J'hésite. Notre petite routine innocente me plait assez comme ça, cette conversation risque fort de briser la quiétude fragile qui s'est créée entre nous._

_" Je ne sais pas, certaines peut-être. "_

_Je prends ça comme une invitation et je me surprends à refermer mon livre pour le poser sur l'accoudoir. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais savoir. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. En fait, je ne sais même pas si je veux vraiment commencer. Mais il le faut bien, il est prêt, il a fait le second pas et a visiblement besoin que je le suive dans cette direction. Advienne que pourra._

_" Arrivez-vous à dormir ? "_

_" Grâce à l'occlumencie. Un peu. "_

_J'interprête ça comme il se doit, le garçon connaît des nuits difficiles. Ça ne m'étonne pas, je m'en doutais depuis longtemps._

_" Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé des potions de sommeil sans rêve. "_

_" Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. "_

_Je soupire et il baisse les yeux pour observer ses mains d'un air nerveux. Je suis obligé d'user de toutes mes forces pour ne pas fondre sur lui et le serrer contre moi. Il ne faut pas que je me déconcentre. Ni que je le déconcentre. Cette conversation est trop importante._

_" Qu'est-ce qui vous hante, Potter ? "_

_C'est sans doute la question primordiale à poser mais je pense qu'elle ne fait pas partie de ces 'certaines'. Je sais qu'il ne me répondra sûrement pas. Je crois que je peux survivre à ça. Sûrement._

_" C'est... compliqué. "_

_Je ne dis rien. Il se met à trembler et se recroqueville sur lui-même devant les flammes. Si fragile, si brisé. Mais pourtant si puissant d'une certaine façon. La vision est tout simplement à couper le souffle. Je ne m'en veux même plus de ressentir ça._

_Puis il lève les yeux vers moi et je suis bouleversé par l'intensité de ce regard. Je ne pense pas avoir montré la moindre réaction mais je suis troublé. Une telle quantité d'émotions se bousculent dans ces prunelles vertes... De la culpabilité, de la peur, de l'inquiétude, de la haine... Mais ce qui me terrifie le plus, c'est cet espoir qu'il semble placer en moi. Je ne suis pas certain de le mériter, d'être à la hauteur. J'ai toujours eu peur des responsabilités._

_Sans en prendre conscience, je me lève et m'asseois près de lui. Je ne le touche pas, ce n'est pas le moment. Je lui apporte juste une présence, un soutien. Je veux qu'il sache que je suis là et que malgré mes doutes, je compte bien faire mon possible pour l'aider. Lui apporter ce dont il a besoin._

_Ses yeux se ferment un court instant et il retrouve une partie de son calme. Il me fixe à nouveau. Et la question est là. Elle me brûle les lèvres. C'est presque contre mon gré qu'elle s'échappe._

_" Pourquoi moi ? "_

_Pour toute réponse, je n'ai droit qu'à un sourire. Mais quel sourire... Loin de ceux à peine prononcés qu'il m'a accordés jusqu'ici, loin de ceux hantés, loins de ceux qui n'atteignaient pas ses yeux. Un sourire magnifique, total, d'une intensité qui m'angoisse. Un sourire qui arrive à dépasser son état semi-dépressif._

_Mon coeur se serre. J'ai du mal à respirer._

_Je suis perdu. J'ai perdu. C'est finalement le gosse qui a gagné._

_Son sourire vient d'avoir raison de mes dernières barrières._

- - -

Je soupire encore en réalisant combien j'ai en effet perdu. Mais ce que j'ai gagné en contrepartie m'apparaît valloir amplement le coup. Potter est un cadeau que je ne méritais pas. Mais puisque je ne suis pas quelqu'un de foncièrement honnête, je vais en profiter comme il se doit. Tout ce qu'il acceptera de m'offrir, je l'accepterai avec reconnaissance.

Mes yeux tombent à nouveau sur la pensine. Ce n'est pas la solution ultime à son problème, il devra faire face à ses souvenirs et ses peurs un jour ou l'autre. Mais de manière temporaire, ça l'aidera. Et je lui apprendrai. Je le soutiendrai quand il se replongera dedans. Petit à petit. De temps en temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. Jusqu'à ce qu'il guérisse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus besoin de moi.

J'espère juste qu'il ne pensera pas que je veux profiter de cette pensine pour violer ses pensées. Jamais je ne le ferai sans son autorisation et jamais ne me viendrait l'idée de la lui demander. Non, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que ça l'aide à remonter la pente. Cet enfant est trop brisé, il a vraiment besoin d'exorciser ses démons.

Une vague de tristesse me transperce à cette idée mais je refuse de lui accorder la moindre attention. Je ne ferai pas machine arrière. Je suis égoïste, certes. Alors je le serai pour Potter. Je m'effacerai peut-être quand je ne serai plus d'aucune utilité mais pour l'instant, je n'en ai aucune intention.

Sur cette pensée, je lève les yeux sur l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée et je vois qu'il est temps de dîner. Le réveillon de Noël m'attend. Mes collègues et quelques élèves m'attendent. Mais le plus important, Potter m'attend aussi.

Je cache la pensine dans le tiroir de mon bureau et j'enfile rapidement ma cape noire. C'est étrangement paisible et silencieux que je pars donc rejoindre cet adolescent aux yeux désarmants. Que je n'ai pas vu depuis hier soir. Et qui me manque déjà.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Coquille vide**

Rating : M

Pairing : SS/HP

Disclamer : Rien à moi sauf la dépression des personnages

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes) donc homophobes, s'abstenir. De plus, cette histoire sera assez sombre psychologiquement parlant et contiendra quelques scènes de sexe donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir aussi. Elles seront néanmoins assez longues à venir (les scènes de sexe, pas les âmes sensibles, lol) alors ne vous emballez pas.

Note de l'auteur : Après une longue absence, voici la suite :) Je ne répondrai pas aux RAR cette fois-ci, le temps me manque. Mais merci à tous de votre soutien et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

- - -

**Chapitre 13**

Le dîner s'est déroulé normalement, Albus a été aussi insupportable que d'habitude, c'était affreusement bruyant, les gens étaient trop bavards, trop amicaux, trop joyeux, trop, tout simplement. L'idée que je me fais d'un réveillon de Noël parfait est très loin de ce repas chaotique. Du calme et de la solitude, voilà comment fêter dignement le soir du 24 décembre.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas _si_ horrible. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que c'était agréable et que je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde. Si on excepte le comportement de Sybille un peu éméchée, bien entendu. Quand elle a posé son horrible main sur ma cuisse, j'étais sincèrement sur le point de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure. J'avoue que ç'aurait été une réaction un peu barbare et typiquement moldue mais cette chose ne mérite vraiment pas que je me serve de magie pour m'en débarrasser.

Heureusement, je n'en suis pas arrivé là puisque Minerva est parvenue à détourner l'attention de ma soit disante collègue qui m'a lâché suffisament longtemps pour que je change de place. Et comble du hasard, je me suis retrouvé juste à côté de monsieur Potter en personne. Comme quoi les coïncidences sont parfois bien faites... Enfin bref.

Le sourire que m'a adressé mon nouveau protégé en me voyant s'asseoir près de lui a effacé toutes mes pensées négatives concernant ce dîner. Rien que d'y repenser et mon estomac se noue encore. Quelle sentiment étrange.

La suite du repas reste assez vague dans ma tête, sauf peut-être le moment où une poufsouffle et un serdaigle se sont montrés un peu trop '_amicaux_' avec Potter. A lui toucher le bras, à lui sourire, à lui lancer des regards amourachés, à... Même moi, je ne me comporte pas ainsi avec lui ! Des envies de meurtre envers mes élèves, j'en ai eu plus qu'il n'en faut mais là, c'était vraiment limite.

Et puis, onze heures a sonné, la table fut débarassée par les elfes et tout le monde s'est gentiment séparé. Enfin quand je dis tout le monde, je devrais plutôt dire _presque_ tout le monde. Car oui, mon gryffondor personnel m'a suivi jusqu'à mes appartements. Il a suffi d'un regard pour que je comprenne son intention de venir avec moi et je lui ai évidemment donné mon autorisation d'un discret hochement de tête. Même si aucun mot ne fut échangé, je pense que le fait qu'on parte ensemble n'est pas passé inaperçu. Peu importe, qu'ils pensent ce qu'il veulent, ça m'est égal. L'expression d'Albus à ce moment là aussi, m'est égal.

Et maintenant, nous descendons dans les cachots en silence. Un silence paisible et agréable. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, le simple fait qu'il soit près de moi me suffit. Je déverrouille la porte de mes appartements et l'invite à entrer. Il se dirige aussitôt vers la cheminée devant laquelle il s'affale. Sur le tapis. Sur _son_ tapis, depuis quelques temps déjà. Même quand il n'est pas là, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir sa présence dès que mes yeux se posent sur cette place qui est désormais sienne.

Je me sers un verre. J'hésite. Je lui en sers un aussi. Je le pose près de lui avant d'aller me réfugier sur mon fauteuil. Mieux vaut prendre un peu de distance, je sais trop bien ce que je pourrais faire si je me laissais aller. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher.

Il m'adresse un sourire, prend son verre et regarde les flammes. Moi, j'en oublie mon verre et l'observe en silence. Même quand j'étais au fond de l'abîme, je ne pouvais détourner les yeux de lui. Encore aujourd'hui, j'en suis incapable. Je ne me lasse pas. Je suis émerveillé par le simple fait qu'il soit là. Volontairement. Seul chez moi. Avec moi.

Je m'égare. Avec un soupir, j'attrape le livre posé sur la table basse et essaie de me concentrer sur les mots. J'y parviens presque quand une main se pose soudain sur mon genoux. Je me fige et retiens mon souffle. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir relever les yeux mais ils le font d'eux-même et je me retrouve plongé dans deux orbes vertes étincelantes. Un peu nerveuses je crois. Mais pleines de confiance.

" Lisez à voix haute. ", me demande-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

Puisque mes neuronnes semblent avoir momentanément déserté mon esprit, il me faut un moment avant de réussir à lui répondre. Merlin, s'il continue à me fixer comme ça, je ne donne pas cher de ce qui lui reste d'innocence. Je tousse nerveusement à cette pensée et me reconcentre sur le livre.

" C'est un livre de potions, Potter. "

" Peu importe, je veux juste entendre votre voix. "

Comme d'habitude, je suis incapable d'argumenter. Ses yeux trop verts pour ma capacité de réflexion ont raison de mes protestations et j'entame la lecture avec un brin de nervosité. Je perçois vaguement qu'il s'asseoie à mes pieds mais je sens tout à fait sa tête se poser contre mon genoux. Mon coeur bat tellement fort que j'entends à peine ma voix.

Et je lis. Pour lui. Je ne comprends même pas les phrases que je prononce, je suis trop conscient de sa présence tout contre moi. A un moment donné, une de mes mains a délaissé le livre pour venir se glisser dans les mèches brunes du gosse. Je crois que je continue à lire en découvrant, fasciné, la douceur de cette nuque qui m'est interdite, de ces cheveux avec lesquels je joue distraitement, je savoure l'abandon et la confiance qu'il m'offre. Je suis pratiquement sûr d'avoir sauté des mots, peut-être même des phrases. Mais je crois que ni l'un ni l'autre n'y attache vraiment d'importance.

Les aiguilles de la vieille horloge accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée tournent, je n'en ai pas conscience. Les pages se succèdent, ma voix se fait plus somnolente, lui ne bouge plus. Tout comme mes doigts qui enveloppent sagement la base de sa nuque. L'instant est tellement parfait que j'en ressens une intense émotion que je suis bien incapable de déchiffrer. Ca pourrait être tellement plus simple. Mais ça ne l'est pas.

- - -

J'interromps ma lecture et je soupire. Mes yeux se ferment. Mon esprit se concentre sur le contact de mes doigts sur sa peau. Sur ce que je meurs de toucher d'avantage mais que je m'interdis. Sur ce qui bouge soudain contre mon genoux.

Dans un léger sursaut, mes yeux s'ouvrent et se fixent sur un Potter à moitié-endormi. Apparemment, le fait que j'arrête de parler l'a réveillé. Merlin que ce gosse est bizarre... Sa tête pivote vers moi, ma main glisse sur son visage et il sourit en enfouissant son nez dans ma paume. Je jurerais avoir senti ses lèvres y déposer un baiser et mon coeur se serre de manière indéfinissable. Puis son regard ensommeillé retrouve le mien, ma main tombe mollement contre le fauteuil, on n'entend plus que le tic tac des aiguilles.

" Quelle heure est-il ? "

" Un peu plus de 2 heures. "

" Alors, c'est Noël... "

Oui, c'est Noël. Je lui réponds en pensée mais ne m'en rends même pas compte. A vrai dire, la seule chose que j'arrive à enregistrer, c'est le fait qu'il s'est redressé et qu'il se penche vers moi. Si près. Bien trop près. S'il continue, je ne réponds plus de moi. Il n'a pas conscience de la torture qu'il m'inflige. En fait, si j'en juge par le regard brillant qu'il plonge dans le mien, je n'en suis plus tellement sûr. Il y a tellement de détermination dans ces prunelles. Ce n'est pas le regard d'un enfant que je vois là. Quand donc est-il devenu si mâture, je me demande. Comment veulent-ils que je le repousse, je ne me le demande plus.

" J'ai longtemps réfléchi au cadeau que je pourrais vous offrir. ", me murmure-t-il un peu plus rouge qu'à l'accoutumée. Il est adorable. Magnifique. Je ne réponds pas. J'en suis incapable. Il se rapproche. Encore. Je sens son souffle tout contre mes lèvres. Mon coeur va exploser.

" Joyeux Noël, Severus Snape. "

Et il me frôle. Le temps s'arrête. Il hésite et caresse à nouveau mes lèvres des siennes. Le contact est léger, d'une douceur exquise mais bien trop éphémère à mon goût. Je ne peux plus me retenir. C'est impossible. Il m'a fait goûter à l'interdit mais bien trop peu. Il n'a pas idée du besoin que j'ai d'avoir plus. Beaucoup plus.

Je ne me contrôle plus et mes bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille. Je resserre ma prise et le rapproche de moi. Il ne se débat pas. J'aurais peut-être préféré. C'aurait été tellement plus sage. Mais sincèrement, le monde entier peut bien être sur le point de sombrer que seul cet être que je retiens enfin contre moi me semblerait digne d'attention. Alors je laisse mes peurs et mes doutes, j'oublie d'hésiter, j'oublie tout ce qui n'est pas lui. Je plonge.

J'embrasse ses lèvres. Avec légereté. Je m'attarde, je caresse, je découvre. Le baiser est chaste, parfait. Je dévie vers son menton, je remonte le long de sa joue, je m'arrête sur une paupière. Puis l'autre. Je glisse sur son front et marque une pause à sa cicatrice. Que je redessine. Que j'embrasse. Lui ne bouge pas, ses mains sont serrées sur mes épaules et son corps est lové contre le mien. Il s'accroche. Il soupire. Il aime. Alors je redescends. Et cette fois, je mets plus de pression, plus de passion. Je ne force pas ses lèvres, je n'en ai pas besoin. Il ouvre les siennes et je le goûte enfin.

- - -

Il s'est endormi. Dans mes bras. Il a beau n'avoir que la peau sur les os, mes jambes sont engourdies par son poids. Mon cerveau aussi est engourdi mais par toute autre chose. Je l'ai fait. Ou plutôt, nous l'avons fait. Nous nous sommes embrassés dans ce fauteuil. Longtemps. Si longtemps que je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure.

Nous avons brisé les derniers non-dits, les dernières barrières. Les derniers tabous... Je suis redevenu un criminel. Aux yeux de la société car aux miens, c'est plutôt de ne pas le faire qui aurait été criminel. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même, maintenant. Et pourtant...

Je ne regrette rien.

C'est presque hilarant, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Je l'ai rejetté, je l'ai repoussé, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour que ça ne se passe pas mais nous en sommes tout de même arrivés là. Pour combien de temps. Combien de temps lui faudra-t-il pour comprendre que je ne suis pas celui qui lui faut. Je ne sais pas. Mais ça viendra. Trop vite. Ce genre de choses viennent toujours trop vite.

Je resserre mon étreinte à cette pensée et il soupire dans son sommeil. Mon coeur se serre et j'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux. Je respire son odeur, je l'imprime à jamais dans ma mémoire. Pour que je ne l'oublie jamais. Pour que je me la rappelle quand il sera parti. Quand il aura compris.

Le regard triste d'Albus m'apparaît en esprit. Je repousse le plus loin possible cette image, je ne veux surtout pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, je veux juste savourer ce moment. C'est presque douloureux. Noël ne sera plus jamais pareil, aucun réveillon ne sera aussi parfait. Aucun cadeau ne pourra jamais plus me combler. Le mien attendra son réveil. Il a besoin de dormir, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Quant à moi, je sais qu'une nouvelle nuit blanche s'annonce. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

A part lui, rien n'a plus d'importance.

A suivre...


	14. Chapitre 14

**Coquille vide**

Rating : M

Pairing : SS/HP

Disclamer : Rien à moi sauf la dépression des personnages

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes) donc homophobes, s'abstenir. De plus, cette histoire sera assez sombre psychologiquement parlant et contiendra quelques scènes de sexe donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir aussi. Elles seront néanmoins assez longues à venir (les scènes de sexe, pas les âmes sensibles, lol) alors ne vous emballez pas.

Note de l'auteur : Toujours en retard, toujours en retard... Je ne sais pas à qui j'ai répondu et à qui je ne l'ai pas fait alors je vais me contenter de dire un grand merci à tout le monde et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

- - -

**Chapitre 14**

Je le dépose dans mon lit, à cet endroit où il avait déjà dormi plusieurs semaines plus tôt. Cette partie du matelas que j'avais fini par appeler 'son côté' alors qu'il n'y avait passé que quelques heures. C'est plutôt pathétique. Une seule petite nuit et ça avait suffi à tout bouleverser. À tout gâcher.

Heureusement, les choses se sont arrangées. Mais peut-être pas. Alors que je l'observe, fine silhouette perdue sous mes draps, je suis partagé entre soulagement et culpabilité. Il est si jeune... Comment ne pas m'en vouloir... Quoiqu'il arrive et quoi qu'on devienne, je crois que c'est un sentiment qui me poursuivra toute ma vie.

Je soupire et j'hésite. Ce serait si facile. C'est si tentant... Pourtant, je me contente de le border sans oser le toucher et je me lève. Je quitte la chambre.

Je n'ai plus l'âge de dormir sur un canapé, mon dos et ma nuque vont sûrement me le rappeler dès mon réveil. Mais je ne peux pas le rejoindre, ce serait mal à tellement de niveaux que je ne saurais même pas par où commencer. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas naïf au point de ne pas savoir qu'on en finira là un jour... Néanmoins, je ne veux rien précipiter.

J'essaie de me convaincre que c'est seulement pour laisser du temps à Potter, pour ne pas lui faire peur, pour que notre _relation_ démarre sur des bases solides et ne repose pas seulement sur l'attirance physique ou sur le sex. Je me dis que quand il partira, peut-être qu'il lui restera ainsi un peu de respect pour moi, que même dix ans après, il se remémorra que son premier amant avait attendu qu'il soit prêt, qu'il n'avait pas simplement profité de son corps, qu'il y avait eu plusque ça. Peut-être que son premier amant restera au moins un bon souvenir.

Mais je me mens. Je le sais. C'est par lâcheté. C'est moi qui ne suis pas prêt. Ou qui le suis trop. Sincèrement, j'ai peur de ne pas me contrôler, j'ai peur de trop m'impliquer. J'ai peur de trop m'attacher... Je suis confus. Mon sentiment d'insécurité me donne des sueurs froides. Je sens que non seulement je vais être tout courbaturé, mais qu'en plus je ne vais pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit.

- - -

Finalement, j'ai plutôt bien dormi, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis la fin de mon apathie. Vu les circonstances, j'en suis le premier surpris.

Je m'étire et grimace en entendant mes cervicales craquer quand je tourne la tête. Je sens mes muscles se mettre en boule et mon dos n'est bientôt plus qu'un paquet de noeuds douloureux. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû dormir sur le sofa... La prochaine fois, c'est le gosse qui en héritera. Ou pas.

Les yeux toujours fermés, j'abandonne l'idée de me lever et essaie de trouver une position plus confortable. Sans grand résultat à vrai dire. Avec un soupir, je tente donc de me décontracter et me replonge dans un demi-sommeil.

Un bruit.

Un froissement de tissu.

Une respiration.

Sur le point de me rendormir, ma capacité de réflexion a laissé place à mes instincts. Trop d'années à guetter le moindre danger. Trop d'années à attendre qu'on m'attaque dans le noir. Trop d'années à rester vigilant, à voir le mal partout, et peut-être aussi à incarner ce mal.

Quoiqu'il en soit, dès que mon cerveau enregistre cette présence non identifiée, dès que je sens quelque chose frôler mon front, avant même que cette main n'ait le temps de se retirer en me sentant bouger, je bondis du canapé, pousse l'intrus contre le mur et lui plante ma baguette sous la gorge.

Ma respiration est saccadée mais ma prise est ferme. Mes réflexes de survie ont du bon. Je me sens peut-être vieux dernièrement, mais il semblerait que j'ai encore des ressources.

" Heu... Professeur ? ",vient soudain briser le silence un brin tendu.

Oh Merlin... Bien sûr, je reconnais cette voix très vite, elle me hante suffisament ces derniers temps. L'esprit encore un peu embrumé par ce réveil en sursaut, je me rejoue la séance de la veille, me souviens de la raison de sa présence dans mes appartements et je réalise que j'ai failli envoyer un très mauvais sort à ce foutu gamin.

Un profond sentiment de dégoût envers moi-même m'envahit et l'adrénaline m'ayant abandonné aussi vite qu'elle était venue, je relâche l'épaule du gosse, recule d'un pas et perçois vaguement le bruit de ma baguette qui vient de tomber par terre. Je suis encore plus dangeureux pour lui que je ne le pensais.

" Potter... Vous voulez vous faire tuer, ou quoi ? "

" Désolé... Je me suis réveillé tout seul et... "

" Et vous vous êtes dit : Tiens, et si j'allais tester les réflexes de mon professeur de potions ? "

Mes mots sont durs. Mon ton est dur. Mon regard l'est aussi certainement mais il ne peut le voir dans l'obscurité. Je sais que ce n'est pas très rationnel de passer ma colère sur lui alors que c'est à moi que j'en veux, mais bon sang, il a failli se faire tuer ! _J'ai_ failli le tuer ! Je me fais horreur.

" Et j'ai crû que vous m'aviez abandonné... "

Il n'ajoute pas '_encore_' mais je l'entends dans sa voix. Un peu secoué par tout ça, je me passe une main moîte sur le visage et essaie de me calmer. De reprendre mes esprits. Je ne réalise même pas que je me suis mis à trember.

" Est-ce que... Je vous ai fait mal ? ", je finis par demander un peu inquiet. Tout s'est passé très vite mais je sais que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte. Heureusement que j'ai abandonné l'habitude de dormir avec un poignard sous l'oreiller.

" Non. Enfin un peu, mais ça va. "

" Bien "

Comme si '_bien_' est vraiment le mot qui convient. Il n'y a rien de bien là dedans. C'est même le contraire de bien. Je lui ai fait mal et je me sens mal. J'ai quelques peines à retrouver mon souffle et je suis pris de frissonnements. J'ai d'ailleurs très froid alors je croise les bras sur mon torse dans l'espoir d'arrêter de trembler.

Nous ne parlons plus. Je ne bouge plus. Une main se pose bientôt sur mon poignet et remonte à tâtons vers mon épaule. Une autre en fait autant de l'autre côté et je le sens se rapprocher. Je ferme les yeux, je reste immobile. Je le laisse m'entourer de ses bras mais je ne l'encourage pas. En fait, je suis sur le point de le repousser.

" Je suis désolé. ", me murmure-t-il tout contre mon oreille. Je ne réponds pas immédiatement et m'interdis mentalement d'apprécier la situation. Il faut que je l'éloigne de moi.

" J'aurais pu vous faire très mal, Potter. "

Ou pire.

" Si vous ne m'aviez pas laissé tout seul, je ne vous aurais pas cherché. "

Sale gosse. Ne se rend-il pas compte que c'est pour lui que je m'inquiète ? Ne sait-il pas ce qu'il risque si je le rejoignais sous les draps ? Ne comprend-il pas que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de _gentil_ et que je suis même dangeureux ?

" La prochaine fois, faites en sorte qu'il y ait un peu de lumière avant de me réveiller. Ce sera moins suicidaire. "

" La prochaine fois, vous dormirez avec moi. "

Et comme pour me convaincre, ses bras se serrent autour de mon cou et ses lèvres se posent sur ma joue. Je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas un saint. Ma conscience a des limites. Alors je décroise les bras pour envelopper sa taille et le tenir tout contre moi. J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux et inspire fortement jusqu'à m'enivrer de son odeur. J'ai peut-être perdu cette bataille mais j'en savourerai chaque seconde.

" Stupide gryffondor. ", je murmure avec plus de tendresse que de colère.

" Vous venez vous recouchez ? Avec moi cette fois-ci ? ", il sait qu'il a gagné mais il insiste.

" Comme si j'ai le choix. ", je grogne pour la forme.

" On a toujours le choix. "

Il sourit. Je ne le vois pas mais je sais qu'il sourit. Alors pauvre de moi, je le suis.

- - -

Je me réveille à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci avec un Harry Potter dans les bras. Ou plutôt, c'est moi qui suis dans ses bras. Pour ma défense, il a refusé de me lâcher et cela même après qu'on se soit couché. Il devait craindre que je ne le laisse à nouveau. Comme si l'idée m'avait seulement traversé l'esprit.

En fait, j'y ai pensé. Environ deux secondes et demi. Et après, j'ai senti son souffle dans mon cou. Ses doigts entrelacés aux miens. Ses jambes contre les miennes. Et je me suis dit que j'étais très bien où j'étais. Surtout qu'il semblerait que je sois capable de me contrôler puisque je ne l'ai pas encore violé. Ça aussi j'y ai pensé d'ailleurs, mais après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé que ce chaste câlin me suffisait amplement. Je crois même que je pourrais m'en contenter, c'est tellement plus fort que tout ce que j'ai connu jusque là.

Je parcours sa paume du bout des doigts, j'apprends par coeur chaque trait, chaque ligne, chaque courbe et interstice. Un jour, j'en ferai autant pour chaque partie de son corps. Et quand je serai seul et vieux, je me souviendrai avec nostalgie que pendant un temps, il aura été à moi. Je me remémorrerai chaque détail. Et je mourrai heureux.

L'idée n'est pas déplaisante. Elle ne me ressemble pas mais après tout, qui sait ce qui me ressemble vraiment. La seule chose importante, c'est que je me sens bien. Et qu'il s'est réveillé.

" Re-joyeux Noël, Mr Potter. "

" M'ci, v'ossi. "

Apparemment, il est plus du soir que du matin. Pas que ça me pose problème, puisque moi je ne suis ni du soir, ni du matin. Je déserre un peu ses bras et me retourne pour pouvoir le regarder. Ses yeux verts sont encore voilés de sommeil mais je ne perçois rien du trouble qui les hantent habituellement. Cette constatation m'emplit d'une émotion indescriptible et je ne peux m'empêcher d'embrasser son sourire endormi. Le baiser reste paisible, aucun de nous ne l'approfondissons. C'est très bien comme ça.

" J'imagine que vous avez faim. "

" Moui mais avant, je veux mon cadeau. "

Il ne manque pas de toupet... Et pour un dépressif, il sourit beaucoup ce matin. Il est magnifique.

" Qui vous dit que j'ai un cadeau pour vous ? "

" Je le sais, c'est tout. "

Ce serait presque tentant de ne pas le lui offrir. Presque.

" J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur du votre. "

Il rougit et je ne peux m'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil moqueur. Après la scène de cette nuit, c'est tout de même amusant qu'il se sente gêné pour ça. Ce gamin est incrompréhensible. Son innocence, adorable.

Le sourire en coin qui menaçait d'étirer mes lèvres disparaît pourtant très vite quand je pense à la pensine. Ça me semble toujours un choix judicieux mais j'ai peur que ça ne brise l'atmosphère tranquille qui vient de s'installer entre nous. D'ailleurs, son regard se fait déjà plus lointain quand il le détourne de moi pour le poser sur les rideaux traversés de quelques rayons de soleil.

Je me dégage finalement de son étreinte, lui embrasse le front et son visage s'illumine dès que ses yeux reviennent à moi. Je m'interdis de ressentir quoique ce soit à ça. Alors je ne montre rien de mon trouble et sors de la chambre pour aller chercher le paquet caché dans mon bureau.

Alors que je traverse le salon, un bruit. Je me fige.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

A suivre...


	15. Chapitre 15

**Coquille vide**

Rating : M

Pairing : SS/HP

Disclamer : Rien à moi sauf la dépression des personnages

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes) donc homophobes, s'abstenir. De plus, cette histoire sera assez sombre psychologiquement parlant et contiendra quelques scènes de sexe donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir aussi. Elles seront néanmoins assez longues à venir (les scènes de sexe, pas les âmes sensibles, lol) alors ne vous emballez pas.

Note de l'auteur : Si c'est pas une update rapide ça ? Hein ? Hein ? Oui je me jette des fleurs et alors ? Pour la peine, je vais même répondre à vos reviews :) Nah.

- - -

**Chapitre 15**

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte.

Je me fige et sens tout mon sang qui se glace.

En l'espace d'un dixième de seconde, j'ai le temps d'imaginer dix scénarios possibles. Et le nom d'Albus Dumbledore revient à chaque fois.

Il n'y a que lui. Ça ne peut être que lui. Parce qu'il est le seul à savoir. Et il est là pour m'enlever Potter. Je le sais. Je le sens. Je m'y attendais.

Une rage sans précédent m'envahit à cette pensée. Lui qui m'a plus ou moins _autorisé_ à le faire, lui qui m'a quasiment _encouragé_ à revenir vers ce maudit gryffondor, vers _mon_ maudit gryffondor... Et maintenant il veut me le reprendre ? Maintenant que mes émotions se sont réveillées ? Maintenant que je me suis attaché ?

Non.

Il est hors de question que je repousse le gosse à nouveau. Ça le briserait. Et accessoirement, ça me briserait aussi. Alors non, ce sera un combat que je ne perdrai pas. Jamais auparavant, je n'ai ressenti un tel besoin d'avoir le dernier mot avec Albus. Habituellement, je me soumets à sa volonté. Aujourd'hui, je me battrai.

Bien décidé à ne pas laisser mon supérieur gagner cette manche, je prends une profonde inspiration alors que les coups à ma porte s'intensifient. J'avance vers ce qui me semble être la dernière guerre à laquelle je participerai. Une guerre pour Potter.

Oui, ma dernière guerre sera pour lui.

J'ignore soigneusement le tremblement de mes doigts quand ils atteignent la poignée et m'efforce de prendre un air dur et intransigeant en ouvrant la porte.

" Oh, Severus... "

Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge et une vague d'angoisse me submerge en reconnaissant la personne plantée dans le couloir.

" Minerva ? ", je déglutis difficilement.

Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi pâle. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur qui me tétanise et quand je vois son masque sévère se fissurer, je comprends immédiatement. J'ai tout juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras qu'elle s'effondre contre moi.

Alors que je sens les larmes de ma collègue rouler dans mon cou, alors que je refuse d'y croire, alors qu'elle me le confirme entre deux sanglots, alors que... alors que Potter est encore dans mon lit, sans rien connaître du drame qui se joue... Tout ce que je parviens à penser, c'est...

_Joyeux Noël, Albus_

- - -

Qu'il a l'air fragile dans ce lit... J'ai du mal à le reconnaître tant il me paraît vulnérable. Tant il me paraît vieux.

En état de choc, je m'approche doucement. Sans un bruit. J'ai peine à croire que tout ça est bien réel. J'avais longtemps pensé partir avant lui. Si c'est un cauchemar, j'espère me réveiller très vite.

Mais ce n'est pas un rêve, je le sais. Au fond de moi, ça ne fait aucun doute. Alors je reste planté là, mes yeux fixés sur cet homme qui va nous quitter. Je ne peux en détacher mon regard et je parcours lentement les traits de son visage aux paupières baissées. En trente ans, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir tout un tas d'émotions sur ce visage : pitié, déception, colère, tristesse... et aussi espoir, rires, fierté et beaucoup d'affection... Mais surtout de la joie. Joie de vivre. Vivre...

_C'est Albus, il est tombé_

La voix hâchée de Minerva résonne dans ma tête et je respire avec difficulté. Alors que je tends un bras tremblant pour toucher la main rachitique de la première personne qui ait jamais cru en moi, je suis pris de vertige. Ma vue se trouble et je cligne fortement des yeux pour me reprendre.

Après la Grande Bataille qui s'est terminée par la mort de mon _maître_, une fois que j'ai compris que j'avais survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai réalisé que ce jour viendrait. J'aurais dû m'y préparer. Mais comment se préparer à ça... Je pensais sincèrement que le moment n'était pas encore venu. Que nous avions le temps. Qu'_il_ avait du temps.

Maintenant que j'y repense, les indices étaient nombreux ces dernières semaines. J'aurais dû être plus attentif. Mais j'étais trop préoccupé par Potter. Lui aussi... Il se sera inquiété pour nous jusqu'au bout. D'ailleurs, j'imagine que nous n'avons rien arrangé à son état de santé. Ça n'ajoute qu'un peu plus de poids à mon sentiment de culpabilité.

" Albus... ", je murmure en refermant mes doigts sur le fin poignet. Je me sens trembler, j'ai si froid tout d'un coup. J'ai envie de pleurer. Mais mes yeux sont secs. Je me maudis à nouveau d'être incapable de verser la moindre larme.

Sentant mes jambes se dérober sous moi, je m'appuie au matelas puis m'agenouille par terre, aux côtés de mon supérieur. Je le fixe longuement puis porte sa main glacée à mon front brûlant et me force à respirer.

" Bien sûr, il fallait que vous nous fassiez un coup pareil le jour de Noël ", je finis par remarquer en sentant ses doigts glisser doucement dans mes cheveux.

J'ai toujours refusé ce genre de geste paternel et tendre de sa part. Mais je le regrette aujourd'hui. Merlin seul sait combien cet homme va me manquer. Je peux moi-même à peine l'imaginer.

" Je me suis dit... Tant qu'à partir, autant le faire en beauté. ", me répond-il dans un petit rire rauque qui me fait frissonner.

Quand je relève les yeux, je vois les siens qui pétillent de cette lueur si affectueuse. Si rassurante. J'ai toujours pensé que tant que ce regard existait, le monde s'en sortirait. S'il part... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il existe quelqu'un capable de le remplacer. Ma gorge se noue rien que d'y penser.

" Je suis désolé Albus. ", je soupire finalement et je sens quelque chose se briser en moi.

Les prunelles bleutées se teintent aussitôt de tristesse et il m'ébouriffe les cheveux avec un pâle sourire.

" Tu vois Severus, ce n'était finalement pas si dur que ça de prononcer ces mots. "

Un renifflement sarcastique m'échappe. C'est bien la première fois que je m'excuse à voix haute et il le sait. Il a même osé me tutoyer. Il doit être fier de lui, il m'aura vraiment manipulé jusqu'au bout. Quant à moi, je suis bien incapable de lui en vouloir.

" Mais ne le sois pas mon garçon. Je suis tellement... tellement fier... "

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure, ça sonne comme un adieu. Ça me glace. Je comprends que c'est le moment où jamais pour moi d'exprimer tout ce que je n'ai jamais pu lui dire. Même s'il a toujours su lire en moi. Même s'il n'y a aucun doute qu'il soit déjà au courant. Même si ce sont les derniers mots qu'il pourrait entendre de ma part.

Submergé par l'émotion, j'ai du mal à retrouver ma voix. Il me faut quelques secondes pour que je me râcle la gorge et me lance.

" Je sais que je ne vous l'ai jamais dit. Je sais aussi que vous le savez mais... Albus, je... ", je tente mais suis coupé dans mon élan par ses doigts qu'il a portés à mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de continuer.

Ses yeux brillent de manière bien plus intense que son pétillement amusé habituel. Ce regard a raison de mes dernières barrières et je sens mon coeur se fissurer. Il y a tant de douceur dans cette façon de me fixer. Moi je ne suis plus que souffrance.

" Ne le dis pas, Severus. Ces mots seront pour Harry. Il mérite d'être le premier à les entendre. "

Contre toute attente, il vient de m'accorder sa bénédiction. Il accepte mes sentiments. Il les approuve. Et je n'avais jamais réalisé jusqu'ici combien c'était important pour moi. Alors que le gryffondor en question entre soudain dans l'infirmerie, plus blanc que jamais aux côtés de sa directrice de maison toute aussi pâle, je ne peux qu'ajouter avec un sourire douloureux mais sincère :

" Merci pour tout Albus. Merci. "

Tout a été dit, je repose sa main en lui promettant intérieurement que les dernières paroles qu'il m'aura adressé seront un jour réalité. En le voyant hocher difficilement la tête avec son éternel regard pétillant, je suis sûr qu'il a deviné mon serment. Néanmoins je n'ajoute rien ni ne lui fais le moindre signe complice. Je me contente de me relever et laisse ma place à la personne qui compte aujourd'hui le plus pour moi.

Maintenant que mon père spirituel est sur son lit de mort, il ne me reste plus que lui. Et pour la première fois depuis que j'ai réalisé mes sentiments pour le gosse, je les accepte. Mieux, je les chéris. Et je me dis que je ne suis peut-être pas si pathétique que ça.

" Ne pleure pas Harry, l'âge m'a rattrapé mais la mort n'est pas une fin en soi. Elle n'est qu'une nouvelle aventure. "

- - -

Je laisse Potter et Albus se faire leurs adieux et rejoins Minerva qui est assise sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ses yeux éteints fixent son meilleur ami qui se meurt et je n'y perçois qu'un profond fatalisme mêlé d'une peine encore plus forte que la mienne. Si j'avais encore des doutes sur le lien qui les unissait, maintenant je suis fixé.

Je ne suis pas très doué pour consoler les autres mais m'assieds près d'elle en silence. Au bout de quelques secondes, c'est finalement elle qui me prend la main et elle s'y accroche bientôt comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Mon regard se pose nerveusement sur nos doigts liés, je ne cherche pourtant pas à me dégager. J'espère juste pouvoir la soutenir par ce geste. Mais surtout, je tente d'ignorer les sanglots silencieux qui la secouent. Ce n'est pas évident et avant de m'effondrer moi aussi, je fais la seule chose qui me donne encore la force d'avancer.

Je fixe celui qui m'a ramené à la vie.

Et quand il relève ses yeux douloureux vers moi, si verts, si beaux... Quand j'y lis un appel au secours, quand je le vois si dépendant de moi, je réalise que je suis vraiment loin d'être pitoyable.

Au contraire, malgré ce triste jour de deuil, je me sens chanceux.

A suivre...


	16. Chapitre 16

**Coquille vide**

Rating : M

Pairing : SS/HP

Disclamer : Rien à moi sauf la dépression des personnages

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes) donc homophobes, s'abstenir. De plus, cette histoire sera assez sombre psychologiquement parlant et contiendra quelques scènes de sexe donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir aussi. Elles seront néanmoins assez longues à venir (les scènes de sexe, pas les âmes sensibles, lol) alors ne vous emballez pas.

Note de l'auteur : Un peu moins rapide que la dernière fois, mais si on considère l'épilogue de 'Calice malgré Moi', c'est pas si mal hein ? Bon ok, chuis en retard mais ça devrait pas vous surprendre, c'est habituel (comme si c'était une excuse !) Bonne lecture quand même ;-P

Autre petite note pour tous ceux qui ont pleuré au chapitre précédent : J'ai une petite confession à faire moi aussi, lol. J'ai pas pleuré en l'écrivant mais... je relis toujours le chapitre précédent avant d'écrire la suite d'une histoire ou d'une fic pour me remettre dans le contexte, dans le style, dans le bain, etc. Et donc juste avant d'écrire ce chapitre, j'ai relu le 15 et là, j'étais au bord des larmes ! mdr. Donc je vous comprends ! Voilà, je tenais juste à vous témoigner de ma compassion et vous prévenir que ce chapitre n'est pas joyeux non plus, niark niark niark.

- - -

**Chapitre 16**

Il est mort.

C'est une bien triste veillée funèbre qui attend Minerva. Elle a souhaité rester seule avec lui cette nuit, l'idée me glace mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que je m'oppose à ça. Elle a été la dernière personne à lui parler. La dernière personne qu'il a demandée. Elle tient peut-être à lui faire ses adieux en privé.

Seule à l'infirmerie. Avec un corps sans vie.

L'image de cette scène s'impose à moi encore et encore alors que je suis installé sur mon canapé. De retour dans mon salon. Un verre d'un alcool quelconque à la main. Et mon gryffondor personnel câlé contre moi.

Quand Albus a poussé son dernier soupir, j'ai senti une main glisser dans la mienne. Je n'ai rien dit. J'ai seulement refermé mes doigts sur les siens et profité de cette source de chaleur qu'il m'offrait. Il tremblait. Je crois que moi aussi. Qui réconfortait l'autre, difficile à dire.

Minerva nous a vu mais n'a rien dit. Tout comme elle n'a pas commenté le fait qu'il était dans ma chambre quand elle est venue me trouver. Elle sait. Elle n'en parlera pas. J'en ferai autant. J'ai l'habitude, je suis passé maître dans l'art des non-dits. Et des silences.

Je lui ai proposé de rester, elle a refusé. J'ai donc quitté l'infirmerie sans insister, entraînant Potter et sa main avec moi. Sans qu'il ne proteste. Sans qu'il n'approuve non plus. Sans qu'on ne parle. De toutes façons, il n'y avait rien à dire. Rien à dire.

Je remue mon verre, les yeux plongés dans l'ambre dorée qui tourne et tourne et tourne... Sans rien voir. Je suis hanté par les yeux d'Albus. Qui ne pétillaient plus. Qui ne pétillent plus. Qui ne... pétilleront plus...

Ses yeux étaient si... vides... Vides comme le sont parfois ceux du garçon près de moi.

Mes doigts se crispent sur le cristal et je glisse un bras autour des épaules bien trop frêles pour un adolescent de cet âge. Je le serre contre moi. Fort. J'imagine que j'ai besoin de le sentir, là, bien présent, vivant, avec moi.

Il ne me reste plus que lui. C'est terrifiant.

Il me reste encore lui. C'est tout aussi terrifiant.

Evidemment, je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un d'optimisite. Ni de positif. Alors le peu de réconfort que je pourrais en tirer me fait peur. S'il disparaissait... Si ses yeux si verts perdaient à nouveau de leur clarté... Définitivement... Je resserre un peu plus mon étreinte à cette horrible pensée. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, plus jamais je ne le lâcherais.

Il se laisse faire et repose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que nous sommes restés auprès d'Albus. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps nous avons passé là. Sur ce canapé, sans parler. Sans que je ne touche au verre que je me suis servi.

La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne dormirai pas. Peu importe quand viendra la nuit ou si elle est déjà tombée. Je ne trouverai pas le sommeil. Pas avec Minerva, seule _là bas_. Pas avec l'image des yeux éteints d'Albus qui revient encore et encore. Pas avec cet enfant qui vient de perdre à nouveau une personne à qui il tenait. Que j'entends souffrir même s'il ne dit rien. Qui partage et réveille ma propre douleur.

Je l'entends soupirer et je me dis que, cette nuit, je ne serai pas le seul dans cette pièce à souffrir d'insomnie.

- - -

Le soleil a fini par se lever et comme je m'y attendais, aucun de nous n'est parvenu à fermer l'oeil. Nous sommes restés dans la même position, sa tête sur mon épaule et mon bras enroulé autour de sa taille. C'est une position naturelle. Confortable. On pourrait croire que nous avons fait ça toute notre vie.

J'ai toujours mon verre plein à la main. Ça me fait quelque chose à regarder.

Quelques sons étouffés me parviennent bientôt. Poudlard, son personnel et les quelques élèves qui sont restés pour les vacances se sont réveillés. La vie a repris son cours. Mais personne ne sait. Personne n'y pense...

" Premier matin sans Albus. "

Sauf nous.

Je suis étrangement soulagé qu'il ait parlé le premier. Et qu'il ait parlé de ça en premier. J'avoue avoir craint qu'il ne se renferme à nouveau, qu'il refuse d'aborder le sujet. Maintenant, j'espère juste qu'il ne va pas me forcer à en discuter. Je ne suis qu'un hypocrite.

" Debout.", je me contente de répondre en récupérant mon bras tout ankylosé.

Il se redresse suffisament pour que je puisse me lever puis se laisse tomber sur l'emplacement que je viens de libérer. Je m'empêche de me retourner pour le voir. Je ne tiens pas à croiser son regard. Pas encore. Pas maintenant.

Je m'occupe en posant mon verre sur la table basse. Puis en rangeant la bouteille de scotch à peine entamée. Puis en ravivant quelques braises dans la cheminée. Je sens ses yeux sur moi mais je ne suis pas prêt.

" Je monte à l'infirmerie voir Minerva et Poppy. Tu peux rester si tu veux, je vais sûrement être très occupé aujourd'hui. On se voit plus tard. "

Je crois avoir rarement été aussi lâche de toute ma vie mais je ne peux pas rester avec lui. Pas aujourd'hui. Devant Minerva, faire semblant sera facile. Devant Poppy et les autres, encore plus. Mais devant lui...

Alors je fuis, j'attrape ma cape et me dirige vers la porte sans un regard pour mon gryffondor. Le courage, c'est son truc à lui, pas à moi. D'ailleurs, il en fera preuve jusqu'au bout.

" Severus ? "

Je ne réponds pas mais m'immobilise sur le seuil en tentant de respirer le plus calmement possible. Le fait qu'il m'ait appelé par mon prénom, que je l'ai tutoyé, tout ça pour la première fois, je ne le réalise même pas.

" Ca va ? "

Ce serait tellement facile de mentir... Tellement plus facile et en accord avec ma personnalité. Pourtant, je ne suis même pas surpris de m'entendre répondre la vérité.

" Non. "

_Harry Potter, qu'avez-vous fait de moi..._

Je m'enfuis loin de lui, dans les couloirs humides et glacés du château.

- - -

Quand j'entre dans la salle de soins, je trouve mes deux collègues assises près du lit où repose toujours Albus. Elles boivent une tasse de thé en silence. Poppy relève les yeux et m'accorde un pâle sourire mais je crois que Minerva ne me voit même pas.

J'ignore comme je peux le vieillard qui s'est éteint la veille, mon regard évitant soigneusement le lit en question. Je me concentre sur les deux femmes.

" Personne n'est au courant pour l'instant. ", m'annonce l'infirmière.

Je m'en doutais.

Je fixe Minerva qui me renvoie un regard chargé de résignation et je comprends qu'elle ne pourra pas s'occuper de ça toute seule. Heureusement, je suis assez fort pour deux. Ou j'aime à le penser. En tout cas, je suis assez doué pour le leur faire croire.

" Je m'en charge. "

Ma voix a retrouvé son mordant et sa dureté habituelle. J'imagine que ça devrait me réconforter mais je suis loin de l'être. La perspective de prévenir toute la communauté sorcière de la mort du grand Albus Dumbledore... Le ministère... Mes collègues... Mais aussi, les élèves...

Avec un étrange détâchement, je pense déjà aux formalités, aux papiers administratifs qu'il faudra remplir, au nouveau directeur qu'il faudra choisir, aux représentations publiques et médiatiques qui auront lieu, soit disant en l'honneur de celui qui fut mon mentor. Puis je pense à l'enterrement qu'il faudra organiser. Fudge voudra sûrement faire les choses en grandes pompes. L'idée me fait horreur mais que puis-je faire...

" Je m'occupe de l'enterrement. "

La voix morne de Minerva me tire de mes pensées et je suis assez surpris par la détermination que j'entraperçois derrière les verres de ses lunettes. De nous deux, c'est peut-être elle qui a le plus de force finalement. On se fixe un long moment jusqu'à ce que j'hoche la tête. Je suis en fait assez soulagé de ne pas avoir à m'en charger.

Je commence à me sentir mal dans cette pièce, il faut que je sorte. Après un bref regard vers les deux sorcières, je me retourne et me dirige vers la sortie. Je dois trouver Rusard. Ce sera son rôle de faire sonner les cloches de Poudlard. Cloches qui préviendront tous les résidents du château qu'un de ses membres est mort. Cloches qui n'ont sonné que deux fois en vingt ans, la dernière ne remontant qu'à quelques mois, à la mort de Lord Voldemort. En l'honneur de tous ceux qui étaient tombés.

Aujourd'hui, elles sonneront pour prévenir d'une toute autre mort. Aujourd'hui, Poudlard n'est pas en guerre mais sera en deuil. Aujourd'hui, Poudlard honorera la mémoire du plus grand de ses directeurs depuis le départ des fondateurs.

Je m'apprête à sortir de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre le bureau du concierge quand une mélodie me retient. Un chant. Je me fige. Je connais ce chant. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et me retourne pour poser les yeux sur le corps que j'évitais jusque là. A son chevet, un hôte magnifique. Flamboyant. Qui verse ses larmes sur la joue pâle d'un homme qui est déjà bien loin d'ici.

Fumseck est stupide. Il devrait savoir que même les pleurs d'un phénix ne peuvent ramener les morts. Il a dû sentir mes yeux sur lui car il relève les siens et croise mon regard. Juste un court instant avant de se remettre à pleurer... Son chant est doux mais me fait frissonner. Il aurait pu entonner la marche funèbre que ça m'aurait sûrement fait le même effet.

Alors que je reprends ma route vers le bureau de Rusard, je réalise que ces larmes ne coulaient pas pour guérir. Encore moins pour ressuciter.

Car il s'agissait là de larmes de tristesse.

A suivre...


End file.
